Used and Abused
by chocolatexsmores
Summary: Bella was once in love with a vampire named Christian, that is until he turned her against her will at age 17 and started abusing her. She meets the Cullen's and a romance sparks. Will they find out her secret, or can she keep it hidden? FINISHED FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Twilight_.

**Bella POV**

_Hopelessly in love._ That's how I would have described my and Christian's relationship twenty years ago, but now, that heartless vampire has cruelly changed me against my will.

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am an unloved, unwanted, abused 17-year-old vampire.

Meet my _boyfriend_, Christian. He's been a vampire for over a decade and we met in high school when I was 16. He told me his secret, we fell in love – you'd think my life was perfect, right? Well, you'd be wrong – dead wrong.

Christian was one of those types of guys who act real sweet in the beginning – so they can get you. Then right when you fall into their trap SNAP! You find yourself being hit constantly for things that you never did and you find yourself to be unloved – especially when it's your _boyfriend_ who is putting this into your mind.

About a month after my 17th birthday, Christian had invited me over to his house. He told me he had a surprise for me – it was a surprise alright. He chained me down to a bed – though he hardly needed to do that, I mean he was a super strong vampire. Not to mention I was, well I thought I was, utterly in love with him and so would have done anything he told me to.

And since I thought he loved me too, I would have never imagined him doing something to hurt me intentionally. But, I was wrong, oh so completely wrong. A vampire at the fresh age of 17 for over twenty years, being hidden from the public, and tortured… abused… beat… however you want to describe it.

I had bruises up and down my arms from him gripping me when I "miss behave", bite marks everywhere… I was a complete and utter mess and I couldn't even relieve myself of the pain….

I could always run, oh I knew that. Like I didn't dream of running away everyday… finding someone who will love me for _me_. But if I ran… he would follow. He could always follow. It was his gift; he could seek anyone, anywhere, at anytime he wanted. All he had to do was close his eyes and a map would come across the inside of his lids, pinpointing the exact location of the person he was trying to find.

I had learned my lesson from trying to run away… before I knew his power. I wince now at the remembrance of that night and the pain he entitled upon me… countless beatings.

My gift was a shield. It doesn't really help though because I can only shield mine and any one else's that I so choose, mind and body from other physical gifts. Numerous times I wondered why I couldn't have a shield to protect my body from Christian….


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Twilight_.

**Bella POV**

I looked up from my book as Christian walked into the room. I stayed still, but mentally, as always, I was screaming at myself to move. He took a quick glance around the room then his eyes landed on mine. He sneered at me, "Get up, Isabella. We are going hunting."

"But I just went yesterday." I said, looking down at my book again; Wuthering Heights. I had read it a hundred times but it still fascinated me each time. The book was ripped from my hands and I looked up at Christian in agony.

"You will look at me when I speak to you!" he said angrily, flashing me his teeth. I subconsciously sank away from him, pushing myself against the wall against the bed. "It does not matter if you just went yesterday, you are going again. Do you really think that I would leave you here when you can run away? No. Get up, we are leaving _now_." He stalked out of the room, hissing.

I sighed and stood up, going to the closet and pulling out jeans and a hoodie. These were the times that I wished I had someone who would actually care about me; where I could go hunting _with_ someone, instead of _because_ of someone.

Running through the woods, I was allowed to think freely. Christian stopped, me next to him. I smelt the poor helpless hiker that would soon become Christian's meal. He ran towards the hiker and I heard the sounds of muffled screams along with sucking sounds.

After a few minutes, Christian came running back to me, carrying the dead man. "Here." He said, holding the man out towards me. "Drink." I shook my head, averting my gaze from the blood oozing from the man's neck.

Christian stepped dangerously close to me, his face an inch from mine. He snarled, his top lip curling over his teeth. "You will drink the human blood."

"No, I don't…" Christian knew very well that I didn't like taking human life and so fed on animals instead. I know that taking an animals life is close to taking human life, but it made me feel less like a murderer… less like a monster.

Christian growled at me and lifted his hand, I flinched my face away, waiting for him to slap me. I opened my eyes when his hand never met my cheek. His arm was still raised, but he was looking past me, into the woods.

I sniffed the air and went rigid when I smelt what he had smelt. Vampires.

We both stared towards the woods, waiting for the others to walk through. Eventually, after much waiting, the most beautiful group of vampires walked through the clearing. I stared at them in awe.

It looked as though they were a family, they all walked with such grace. There were seven of them, and it seemed as though the one with blond hair was the leader of the group for he walked in front of everyone with a respectable stride.

He stopped a bit in front of us, the rest of his family behind him. Christian was still standing an inch in front of me and now stepped back, watching the leader.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen. Are you new to Forks?" he smiled politely at us, and I couldn't help but to feel safe in his presence. "Yes, we're…" I trailed off when Christian's head snapped towards me. I looked down, my hiar falling in front of my face.

Christian's nostrils were flared and his breathing was hard. I already knew that I would be in trouble for speaking out of term tonight, plus when I refused to drink the human. I cringed mentally, hoping that he would forget about it.

"Hello. My name is Christian and this is Bella, and yes, we are new to Forks. Are you?" Carlisle shook his head no, "We just moved here about a month ago, but we've been here about twenty years ago."

I smiled as Christian nodded his head. "Let me introduce you to my family," Carlisle said, smiling. He turned to his right and held his hand out to a woman who looked his age. She took his hand, and after sharing a moment that made me feel like it was too personal to watch, said "this is my wife Esme."

"Hello," I said, shaking her hand. "It's very nice to meet you and your boyfriend." I cocked my head to the side. "We never told you we were together…" Christian said, confused. "Yes, but my daughter Alice can see the future, and so she saw you two coming." Carlisle explained.

Alice had stepped forward and bounded up to me. She was smiling hugely and shaking slightly. I leaned back a bit, into Christian. He must have been distracted by Alice because he didn't move me away from him.

"Alice." I heard Carlisle warn and instantly became frightened. What was he warning her from doing? Instantly, my shield came over me and I covered Christian too, hoping that if she was going to do something, it had to do with a power.

I felt something pushing at my shield and wrapped it tighter around us, still watching Alice. I realized after a while that the push wasn't coming from Alice, but the other blond haired boy standing farthest away.

He had a concentrated look on his face and I heard him say, "It's not working…" All of the Cullen's looked at me, and I looked at Christian. "What's going on?" he asked Carlisle gravely, looking towards Jasper.

"My son, Jasper can effect and feel people's emotions… but for some reason he can't change or feel yours, Bella." I sighed with relief, glad that the pushing wasn't something bad. "I'm a shield." I murmured.

"Ah, I see." Said Carlisle. Jasper looked impressed. "You've met my wife, Esme; my daughter, Alice; and my son, Jasper. This is my other daughter, Rosalie; and her husband Emmet." They both smiled at us and said there hello's and nice to meet you's.

"And this is my other son, Edward." The last boy stepped forward and I saw him clearly for the first time. He was breathtaking with his bronze hair and butterscotch colored eyes. He looked younger than his brothers, smaller than the muscular one but still muscular all the same.

He smiled courteously at me and Christian. "Hello." He said, looking at me intently. I started feeling subconscious under my gaze, and it probably showed on my face. "Edward here can read minds. I am sure he is trying to read yours and failing since you've already told us that you have a shield."

I nodded, averting my eyes from his intent one by looking at the ground. "Do you have a power, too?" Esme asked Christian. He shook his head yes, "I can pinpoint someone's exact location…" The Cullen's looked impressed.

"Would you like to come back to our house? We would love the company." Esme said, smiling sweetly. I looked up at Christian, hoping he would say yes. "Sure… I guess we could come back for a little while…" he said, not noticing that I wanted to go.

I was glad he didn't notice though, because he surely would have said no. He gave me a stern look and I knew that it meant he hadn't forgotten about early. I looked down, trying not to look into his ferocious eyes, but looked back up when I felt someone else's eyes on me.

I looked up into Edward's eyes and he had an expression of confusion and wonderment on his face. He looked between Christian and me for a second and I hoped he hadn't realized that Christian beat me.

I was grateful that I wore a long sleeve shirt today so they had no chance of seeing the bite marks left by him.

We followed them through the forest until we came up to a huge, but cozy looking, house. I gaped at it with my mouth open in shock. I heard someone chuckle and looked to my right to see Edward standing next to me.

"Do you like it?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded my head, too distracted by his beauty to speak. "Esme decorated it… she really likes to go… over the top." He said, looking at the house now. "No, it's beautiful." I said, finally finding my voice and averting my gaze from his God-like features.

"Bella." My head snapped up at Christian's voice and I followed him into the house. He didn't look very happy that I was talking to Edward. _Bella, you're killing yourself today!_ I thought to myself.

_Should I continue? Your reviews would be very helpful with this answer. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I Don't Own Twilight_.

_Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers… since the answer was a 'yes, continue, please'; here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!!_

**Edward POV**

I walked into the house behind Bella, who had come at Christian's call. Alice and Jasper both looked at me with bewildered expressions. Carlisle shook his head no, meaning that now was not the time. We all knew that there was something… odd about Bella and Christian's relationship.

It seemed as if they were forced to be together, and Bella was scared about it?

_I wish she would let down her shield already. It's hard to not be able to feel someone's emotions. Edward, can you read their mind or is she blocking you too? _Jasper thought, not looking at me.

I cleared my throat in response which meant yes. Jasper, Emmet, and I had come up with a system. I would clear my throat for yes and cough for no. It all started when Alice and Rosalie both decided that they needed a break from… ehm… _things_ they do with their husbands that I don't want to think about right now.

I sat down in the recliner, across from Bella. Christian was sitting next to her and lifted his arm, clearly to put it behind her, but her response shocked us all.

He moved his hand next to her and she flinched away from him with an agonized expression on her face. But what shocked me more was that instead of looking concerned, Christian looked flat out pissed.

He threw his arm around her and pulled her into his side. She seemed to shrink into him somewhat uncomfortably.

_What the fuck was that?_ – Emmet.

_Oh, my gosh…_ - Esme.

_She's scared but, she won't let me, calm her!_ – Jasper.

_Crap. Maybe I __**did**__ see that vision correctly…_ - Alice.

I looked towards Alice, pleading with her to show me the vision. She shook her head no and mouthed 'later'. I nodded and turned back to Bella, worried now.

I was a taken back by the worried feeling I had towards her. I only felt worried because I didn't know what had happened between her and Christian, I had to tell myself. I didn't believe it though; I was always contradicting myself around her….

Looking at her, I started to realize _why_ I felt… different around her. She was pretty, too pretty, beautiful was more like it. She could rival Rosalie.

"So, Bella. I noticed that Christian here has red eyes… and you have golden. Do you drink animals?" She nodded, looking at Christian. I found myself feeling outraged when I realized she looked at him in a way as if to ask for permission to speak.

I saw his jaw clench and she looked down at her feet. "As you may have noticed, our family also drinks animals. We call ourselves 'vegetarians', an inside joke." Bella looked up and her face broke into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen before and she let out a quiet giggle.

I felt like I was swaying, and grabbed onto the arm rests of the chair. I didn't know what this girl was doing to me… but I kind of liked it.

In all my hundred years, I have never felt like this before, ever. Jasper gave me a strange look. _Dude, what the hell are you feeling right now? It's so not… you. I've never felt this emotion on you before!_

I looked towards him and my eyebrows narrowed. Alice just looked happy, but she always looked happy so that was nothing new.

After about an hour or so of small talk, Christian stood up. "My apologies, but I think Isabella and I had better go… it's getting late." Carlisle stood up too as Christian grabbed Bella's hand and roughly pulled her up next to him.

Bella's face seemed to fall and I felt mine falling too at the thought of her leaving – what is going on?

I watched them walk towards the door. Bella turned around, "Bye everyone. It was really nice meeting you." She looked at me and I stared back at her, wishing beyond hope that she could have stayed.

Christian dragged her out of our house and we all just stood there, looking at each other. "Alice. What was your vision?" I asked, looking away from the door where Bella had been standing. She didn't answer so I turned to face her.

"Alice?" She bit her bottom lip and everyone looked at her, waiting for her answer. "He hits her." We all stood there shell-shocked. I growled loudly and Jasper looked at me. "I know what you were feeling now, back there." We all looked at him, but he stared directly at me.

"I feel it all the time between Esme and Carlisle, Alice, Emmet and Rose…" I knew what he was going to say before he even said it, "Love." I turned my head from my family. "That's ridiculous. I-I don't even _know_ her. And she's with _Christian_." I couldn't help to sneer his name.

Rosalie looked at me pointedly and Emmet laughed his booming laugh. "What, so you don't trust Alice's visions anymore?" Alice hissed loudly and Emmet looked shocked. "Shit, I'm sorry. I forgot…"

"Alice." Esme started, "What was your vision?" Alice looked at Esme, intentionally trying to keep me out of it. "Edward… falls in love with Bella… and they kind of get married?" Esme's face lit up and she looked over at me.

I felt my mouth fall open, but snapped it shut quickly when Esme walked over to me. She placed a loving hand on my cheek. "I _knew_ there was someone out there for you…" she said, smiling kindly and kissed my forehead.

I shook my head no frantically. But in reality, when I thought about the concept of being _married_ to Bella, I couldn't help the feeling of pure bliss that pulsed through my veins. _Mrs. Bella Cullen. Edward's wife. Edward and Bella Cullen. __**My**__ Bella…_

**I really like that last paragraph. At first I put overjoyness, but then after much debate with my friend… it was changed to PURE BLISS. Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Twilight._

**Bella POV**

I walked inside the house sullenly behind Christian. Right after walking out the Cullen door it felt as if all the safe feeling immediately vanished. I was still befuddled about how safe I felt around them… especially the bronze-haired one, Edward; and I had only known them for what? Four hours?

I sighed, my head down and was too caught up in thought to realize that Christian had stopped. I bumped into him and stumbled back. He had a murderous glare on his face, aimed straight towards me. _Shit_.

He paced the room, although it didn't seem to relieve his anger at all. "How many times have I told you _not_ to interrupt me or speaking without me giving you permission!" his eyes shot daggers into mine, and I found myself becoming angry, which was unusual.

I mean yeah, I always got mad when he did this – but usually I suffer silently and then when he's… finished… I go to my room to let him cool. "Why do I have to get _permission_ from you to speak?" I shot back at him, standing my ground.

He looked stunned for a moment that I had stood up for myself, but his expression soon turned into one of menis and pure hatred. He stalked over to me and I flinched back, mentally looking around for an escape route.

He grabbed my arm roughly, leaving finger grip marks. I winced at the pain, but tried not to cry, even though it would be no use crying since I couldn't cry actual tears. "What did you just say to me?" he growled in my face, his lip twitching in rage.

I shrank back, "Nothing…" I mumbled, hoping he would let it go. A lost wish, I thought as I felt his hand meet my face with force. "DON'T _ever_ talk to me like that again, or you will get it!" he growled at me, throwing my arm away so hard that I tumbled to the floor.

He left the room and I sat there, against the wall in pain. What was I going to do? I couldn't keep living like this, but I couldn't run away. He would just follow me. I could kill him, but I don't think I'm strong enough to do it alone, and he would probably end up killing me first.

My eyebrow perked up at that thought. Dying would not be that bad…. Just then, as I thought that thought, a picture came into my mind so suddenly, so forcefully that it was like a blow to the stomach – worse than any hits I had _ever_ taken from Christian, figuratively, of course.

I wasn't even thinking anything about that _picture_, and yet there it was. Right when I thought about offing myself. A picture that could never be captured by photograph. Could never be drawn, or sketched, or painted. A picture I found myself wondering about, pondering about.

_Edward Cullen._

I didn't know what his mental picture was doing to me, but right when it came into my mind – pretty rudely, might I add – all of the thoughts of wanting to die ended, deceased. Just one meeting with him, and this _guy_ had a hold on me – a tight hold, and I realized I wasn't going to let go of that hold without a fight.

_I know this chapter is short but I have to go watch House {BEST SHOW IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!!!!!! HUGH LAURIE IS THE BEST ACTOR OUT THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Twilight_.

**Edward POV**

I sat on my couch and looked around my room. It was pretty dull, but I liked it. The walls were off-white, the couch was black, and in the corner of the room were my stereo and my million CD's. My music collection was like a treasure to me. No one understood – especially Emmet. He always used my CD's as Frisbees…

A quiet knock on my door interrupted my thoughts and Alice walked inside. "I don't know why I even knock. It's not like you do anything _personal_ in here like Rose and Emmet." She arched an eyebrow at me and thought cunningly_, 'yet'._

She smiled cleverly and I rolled my eyes, lying back against the couch. "Alice, you do realize that your visions are not set in stone." She nodded her head, almost annoyed. I always told her this whenever she saw something… life changing.

"Yes I know, but I think this one is. I mean it's extremely clear – probably the most clear vision I have ever had. And anyways. Don't pretend you don't want it to happen."

I stared at her in shock as she sauntered out of my room with a gleeful "good-bye Eddie." And shut my door, leaving me to think about what she said. _Don't pretend you don't want it to happen_.

I went downstairs to where Alice was sitting on the couch, watching some fashion show. The rest of the family was hunting, for which I was grateful for this conversation we were about to have. "Alice, I'm not pretending. I just… don't care…." I shrugged my shoulders, it sounded like a lie even to myself.

Right when I had gotten that idiotic thought into my head, _**my **__Bella_, I couldn't get it out. I didn't even know this girl. I was sure this was just a little crush… yeah, it'll blow over....

Pretty soon I will be back to my old self. Even just _thinking_ that I knew it wasn't true. I knew I would always have… feelings for Isabella. I just didn't know where those feelings would lead me.

"Edward!" I looked at Alice, realizing that she had been calling me for a while. I gave her a look as she gave me one. "Were you thinking about Bella?" she asked, smiling slyly. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "I can tell when you are because for one you get this far away look and your eyes glaze over and two, my visions become stronger, clearer. You've already made up your mind Edward. It's fate, follow it."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the couch, covering my face with my hands. "You do know you are very annoying, Alice?" I mumbled. I heard her chiming laugh. "I may be annoying, but I'm right…" she taunted me. I groaned and opened my eyes to glare at her but she had gone into a vision.

I tapped into her mind to watch it with her and what I saw surprised and upset me.

_Christian stood towering over a huddled Bella, snarling and growling at her. His teeth were bared ferociously as he raised his hand. Bella's face automatically flinched to the side, waiting for the hit. His hand fell hard-_ Right before he actually hit her, I pulled out of Alice's mind. I couldn't watch that. I growled profusely, my hands making fists at my sides.

We jumped up at the same time and headed towards the door. I grabbed my keys. "Let's go, Alice!! When is this supposed to happen?" She looked out the window. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it's soon!" We ran out the door, towards my Volvo.

At the same time, the rest of the family was walking up the driveway, Carlisle leading the way. "Look! They're coming to welcome us home!" Emmet boomed his boisterous laugh. Carlisle knew right away something was wrong and said, "What happened, Edward?"

I started to tell him but Alice cut in, replaying the vision in her head and explaining it to them. I had to pull out of her mind, once again. I felt someone's hand rest on my shoulder firmly and turned to see Jasper.

"Edward, we are going to help her, but you feeling like you are about to kill someone – most likely Christian – is not helping the cause." I growled and shook his hand off. "Let's go!" I said, looking around at my family wondering why they weren't already in their cars.

"But, Christian seemed so nice… I don't understand." Rose said, looking confused. "Yes, but there was something off in their relationship, like he _owned_ her or something." Alice answered her. My family nodded their heads and I stared at them in horror.

"Are we going to stand here and wait for Bella to be hit or are we going to go help her?!!?!" I questioned frantically. Carlisle looked at me, his eyes narrowed like he was studying me. "Edward, maybe you should stay here…" My head snapped towards Carlisle, "I'm going." I growled.

I turned to get in my Volvo, but I didn't fail to notice how Esme smiled lovingly at me and thought, _I knew Edward would find someone soon…_

The car door stopped closing in its tracks and I stared at Esme in disbelief. These people were unbelievable. First Alice now Esme? I shook my head, trying to shake the thought out of my mind and focus on what was happening. That wasn't very hard to do and soon I was back to my angry self as I thought about Alice's vision.

Emmet and Jasper slid into the backseat of my car as Alice got into the passenger side. "Go." She ordered, she didn't need to tell me twice as I sped down the driveway, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie in tow. I was glad that Rose wasn't too conceited and actually cared about Bella.

I sped down the road with a swiftness and lithe movements that to humans marked us as talented, cool even; but to someone like me, it marked us as what we really were – the undead. My jaw clenched and unclenched along with my hand on the steering wheel.

"Edward, you're going to break the steering wheel." Alice said, looking at it nervously. I heaved a heavy sigh, "Geez, Ed. You really need to chillax. We're going to make it there in time little bro. Besides, it's not like you have anything to do with it. I mean she's not you wife or anything." My foot hit the accelerator hard as he said that last sentence.

My nostrils flared and a feral snarl ripped from inside me. I had never acted like this before over a girl – over anyone at all. That's when the realization sunk in. Maybe this wasn't just a crush. Maybe this wouldn't just _blow over_. Maybe these feelings would lead me somewhere, would have to lead me somewhere.

Maybe I was in love with her.

**So I really hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I stayed up late into the night writing that when I got back from the movies with my friends!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Twilight. I'm really sorry but I put the rating to M because I was thinking of maybe putting a lemon in here, but I don't think I will anymore… sorry._

**Bella POV**

Christian raised his hand, his teeth bared as he snarled at me. "You stupid. Little. Bitch." He growled before his hand swung down. I closed my eyes, ready to feel the impact of his hand hitting my skin.

A dreadfully loud, vicious growl erupted through the room. My eyes snapped open at the sound of it, knowing that it was not Christian. What I saw both surprised and excited me. Edward stood in the doorway; behind him were Emmet, Jasper, and Alice.

His eyes were a livid black as he glared a murderous glare at Christian. "Don't. Touch her." He snarled, his voice thrilling my ears. I stared at the scene in front of me, my eyes wide. I was terrified, but two things bewildered me. One was that I felt an immense safety right when I heard Edward's growl, and two, and most shocking, I wasn't terrified about what was going to happen to me… I was terrified for Edward.

"And what, per say, happens if I _do_ touch her?" Christian asked, grinning wickedly, putting his hand out like he was going to stroke my cheek with his finger. I turned my face again, not wanting him to touch me. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me up to stand next to him.

Everything happened so fast, yet slowly enough for me to catch everything. Edward growled violently and ran straight at Christian, releasing my now stinging arm. Emmet and Jasper had run over to help Edward. I watched as they viciously ripped Christian to pieces, and then ran to the back yard.

Alice walked over to me slowly, "Bella? Please, I'm not going to hurt you… we're here to help you." I stood there in shock, hearing and smelling the gasoline as Christian's body was burning. Alice had reached me and she grabbed my hand, probably wondering whether or not I was going to be okay.

I couldn't speak as realization hit me hard. I was free. No more worrying about making Christian happy. No more beatings because I didn't listen to him. As I stood there, in shock, finally feeling that wonderful feeling of being free I realized that I had no idea what to do.

All my vampire life I had lived with Christian, of course against my will. But what was I going to do now? I was so used to just doing whatever Christian did, following wherever he went. Of course I had always dreamed of the day when that monster would be destroyed or would release me, but I had never thought beyond that.

At the point of no return; and I was scared. I was scared about what was going to happen to me. I felt like crying when Edward walked into the house in all his glory, while Alice hugged me tightly, whispering silent nothings. I felt like crying because right when he walked in, everything felt fine, like nothing had ever happened, like I had never met Christian…. Like I had met Edward instead.

That last thought surprised me as I repeated it over and over again in my mind.

_Like I had met Edward instead. _

The thought coursed through my veins, igniting a new fire within me. Not one of hatred or anger – no, not even close. One of passion, want, need. I couldn't believe this… _guy_ could make me feel this way. I had never felt this sort of love-

Love…….

I had never felt this _way_ with Christian when I was human. _Love_. I shook my head minutely, trying to get that word out of my head. I don't even know how it got there. It just popped up, uninvited. Looking for a place to reside.

I felt Edward's gaze on me as I mulled over my thoughts, turning _that_ word over and over in my head, waiting for some sense to be made out of it. His gaze was intense, I found myself looking at him, our eyes meeting, not parting. It was an intense moment but oddly comfortable, like I could spend all eternity doing it. _Gazing into his topaz eyes for all eternity sounds like a good life to me! _I thought to myself.

One tiny word ringing through my mind made me avert my gaze from Edward's. One little word which meant more than all the other words that described how I felt for him, love, passion, unfathomable trust and safety. One little word that broke my heart even just thinking it.

_No_.

No, of course Edward would not want, does not deserve someone who is broken. Someone who is abused – broken physically and mentally. Who always contradicts herself, who can't stand up for herself… who would is taken advantage of constantly. He didn't deserve that. He deserved someone so much better than me, someone whole.

I most definitely did not deserve someone like him. His Greek God like stature and his charming ways. No, I deserved someone like Christian. Someone who was vile, manipulative, repulsive, soulless. Someone who was dead.

I looked up again, seeing that everyone was there. Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and, of course, Edward. They stood there as the perfect family. All caring for one another, for some reason caring for me. Dry sobs racked through my body and Alice's tiny hands tightened on around my petite body.

I was glad that everyone had stayed where they were, not rushing over and making a scene about me. This was what I was used to – no, not even this. I was usually in my room alone when I cried. Now, people watched me with sad expressions on their faces, all except Edward whose expression was absolutely pained.

It killed me to see him in pain, and I desperately wanted to make it better. It felt like forever that I sat there with Alice, dry sobbing myself until I was almost worn out. It was times like these that I wished I could sleep, just be out of the real world for a few hours, forget the pain.

By the time I was done crying, I was at the Cullen's house, sitting on their couch. Esme was sitting next to me, her arms wrapped around me and Emmet sat on my other side, patting my back. I smiled gratefully to Jasper as he sent me calming waves and he smiled back sadly.

"Bella." Edward said, leaning towards me from the recliner he had been positioned in, watching me. I looked up at him, becoming unexpectedly relieved at the sound of his voice. Jasper must have felt the relief coming off me because he made a strange face, and looked towards Alice.

"I'm so sorry," Edward continued, remorse and sorrow plainly etched on his face, "I didn't mean to kill him… I'm sorry. It's just- when he- when I-"

"Edward, you don't have to apologize." I interrupted his stuttering. "I understand why you did it… I mean I'm not mad…" Edward's head cocked to the side. "But, you loved him… how could you not be mad?"

I stared at him in shock. "I-I didn't love him… well given I _did_ before he turned abusive…" Esme looked at me concerned. "You mean he's hit you before?" she asked, obviously trying not to set me off again. I nodded, "Yes, it was pretty much a daily thing. It hurt more emotionally than physically." I said shrugging.

Edward started growling and Emmet snarled. "It's a damn good thing we killed him." Emmet growled, clenching his fists. Rose nodded and I gave Emmet a sad smile, and then turned back to Edward. He was looking at his hands which were entwining and untwining.

I reached forward and took hold of one of his hands. His hands froze in place and he stared at our hands. I looked up and his eyes met mine, holding them there with a probing intensity. "Thank you… for everything that you've done."

Edward's mouth opened slightly like he was going to say something, but his mouth fell closed, deciding against talking. He smiled politely at me, squeezed my hand gently, and let go. "So now what?" he asked, looking towards Carlisle. Esme looked at me and smiled, placing her hand on top of mine in a motherly manner.

"Bella, I see you as my daughter, as does Carlisle and we would be honored if you so chose to stay with us." I gaped at her, "W-well, of course I see you the same way, in a motherly fashion… but I don't want to impose…" Rose, Alice, and Emmet stood up and walked towards the door, "You have no choice in the say, Bella." Jasper said, smirking at me. "They're going to get your stuff."

**So, there's your next chapter! Review please! Can you tell me if it seems rushed? I know that I killed off Christian fast but I really had nowhere to go with him………………**


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Twilight._

**Bella POV**

I stood in front of the window with my arms crossed in front of my chest, watching Emmet and Jasper lug in my suitcases. I sighed and my head cocked to the side. Alice came out of the car also carrying four more suitcases. "What?" I asked, confused.

I heard someone chuckle from behind me and I turned around to be face to face with Edward. I turned back to the window, not sure what to say or do. He stood next to me and looked out the window, watching Alice bring in more bags.

"Are you surprised?" he asked me, still looking out the window. "Um, a little more confused than surprised…" I said, my eyebrows narrowing. I shook my head as Alice pulled another suitcase from the car, hoping it would be the last.

"Oh? Confused about what?" he asked, turning to face me. I stared into his golden eyes and began feeling dizzy. I wanted to look away but Edward's eyes held me with an intense gaze. With much force, I managed to look down.

My eyebrows narrowed, "Um… yeah. I-I I was confused… because I don't remember having that many clothes… or those suitcases for that matter." I mumbled, probably incoherent. It was like Edward's eyes were smoldering me….

I shook my head, scratching the thought from my mind. Edward chuckled and I looked up at him again. "You probably didn't have that many clothes. I'm willing to bet any amount of money that they stopped by a mall on the way to your house." He said, a breathtaking crooked grin plastered on his God like face.

I stifled a gasp at how beautiful he looked. A breeze blew in from the open window, blowing a strand of hair in my face. Edward bit his bottom lip slightly, then, hesitating, reached his hand up and tucked the strand of hair behind my ear. His hand paused by my face for a second, then stroke my cheek with the back of his hand.

I closed my eyes at his gentle touch, wishing this moment would never end. I regretted thinking that, having jinxed myself, because the door opened at that second and Alice walked in. "Hey Bella, do you want your clothes… in… here….. Oh, I see you're _busy_…" Alice was grinning like a maniac and looked at Edward expectantly.

He sighed and dropped his hand, stepping away from me. "No, it's fine. I was just leaving." Edward said, he looked at me then walked out the door with a quick nod towards Alice. I stared after him, flabbergasted and dazed.

Alice walked up to me, still smiling enthusiastically. "Never mind…" she said, turning around and walking out of the room. I stared after her, but really thinking about how Edward had walked out the same door. I touched my cheek where his hand had rested and felt a tingling sensation.

It was then that I realized that I wouldn't be able to hide my feelings for Edward much longer… someone was going to have to talk.

**Edward POV**

I swiftly glided out of Bella's new room and down the stairs. My hand trailed thoughtlessly on the wall as I walked, however my mind was _nowhere_ near thoughtlessness. Bella's cheek under my hand had felt _right_, like it belonged there.

I sighed as I reached the living room and laughed out loud at Emmet and Jasper. They were standing there, trapped in the middle of all of Alice's shopping bags. _Ha, I was right!_ I thought, knowing Alice had gone to the mall.

"Hey, Edward! You want to help us out?" Jasper asked politely, his eyes pleading. "Why don't you just move the bags out of the way, or jump over them?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at the slowness of my brothers.

"Umm, really Ed. Do you _not_ think we thought of that? Alice said if we touched anything she would rip our heads off. She's scary, bro. And Esme would kill us if we jumped over and broke something, like, per say… oh I don't know… the ceiling or the floor?" I shook my head, crossing my arms. This was a chance to get back at my brothers for the numerous things they've done to me, and I was _not_ about to let this chance go by.

"Nope, not a chance am I helping you." I said arrogantly. I was glad Esme wasn't here right now, that would have surely caused me a scolding. I walked away, towards the back door leading to the garage when Emmet said, "It's okay. He's just confused because he's too _love-struck_!"

I growled and spun around, lunging towards Emmet. "I am not!" I growled, pushing him into the wall. Alice's bags went flying and clothes went everywhere. "Edward!" I heard Alice yell. I turned to look at her innocently and saw Bella standing behind her giggling.

I couldn't help but to smile at the sound of her laughter. It was exhilarating. My moment of distraction allowed Emmet to push me down on the ground. I froze, surprised. I was usually so attuned to what was going on, never distracted, and this one girl changed _everything_.

The scary part was that I liked it….

Emmet was smiling down at me, as I growled. "Let. Go." I snarled. He let go of me and I jumped up, fixing my shirt. "Be ready for hell, Emmet." I growled at him. "There will be no _hell_ for anyone!" Esme's angry voice came from the door.

Emmet and I looked down ashamed. "Sorry, Mom." We both said. "Now what is with this mess? I want this cleaned up now!" she said, pointing to all the clothes on the ground. She walked past us, giving us each a glare and then stopped at Bella.

"Hello, dear. I'm glad to see you out of your room. How are you feeling?" she asked, talking about Bella's breakdown back at her house. Bella smiled a warming smile and I felt my dead heart soaring. "Better, thank you so much for inviting me to stay." Bella said.

Esme smiled sweetly, "Nonsense. I already told you that you are as much a daughter to me than is Alice, Rose, and Jasper." She said, and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead.

Emmet and I looked at each other, our mouths hanging open. "Mom! What about us?!" Emmet asked, giving Esme puppy dog eyes. "That will not work on me, Emmet. And you and Edward will be included in that once you have cleaned up all this mess!" She said, her eyes narrowing.

"But Jasper made the mess too, and you included him in that!" he whined. "Emmet Cullen! There is no whining in this house and I did not see Jasper making any trouble! Now get cleaning!" Esme stalked out of the room, mumbling something about boarding school.

Jasper gave Emmet a haughty look, and smiled, walking over to Alice and lugging her up to their room. I shuddered as his thoughts came through my mind about what they were about to do. I picked up a handful of the clothes strewed across the floor and shoved them into a bag, throwing it in with the other pile of bags.

"There." I said to Emmet, "you clean up the rest." I walked up to Bella. "I'm going hunting. Would you like to join me?" Bella smiled another heart breaking smile. "Sure." She said. I grabbed my keys off the table by the door and said behind me, "Bella and I are going hunting."

_Edward, you be careful with Bella._ Esme's thoughts ran through my mind. I nodded my head in response to her.

_Yeah. Don't rape her._ Emmet thought, having guessed what Esme said. A growl escaped my throat, aimed towards Emmet. He boomed a laugh and went back to picking up clothes. Bella looked at me expectantly as we walked towards the Volvo.

"Don't ask." I said, shaking my head. She laughed a breathless laugh and I ran my fingers through my untidy hair. We reached the car and she opened her door before I could get it for her. My eyebrows narrowed. Obviously she wasn't used to being treated. _Well that's going to have to change._ I thought to myself.

As I sat in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition, the radio turned on, playing one of my CD's. Bella's eyes lit up, causing her face to light up as well. How badly I wanted to touch her face again. My hand twitched and I tightened it on the steering wheel.

"Claire de Lune?" she questioned, looking up at me. "You know Debussy?" I asked, my eyebrows raising in surprise. "Yeah. Only my favorites though." She said, staring into my eyes. It felt as though she was looking past all the monster in me, trying to find something good.

_Good luck_. I thought. I was _all_ monster, there was nothing good about me. "Huh, Claire de Lune is one of my favorites too." I said, gazing right back into her soft eyes. She smiled and I knew that I couldn't hold in my feelings for Bella much longer… someone was going to have to talk.

**Ha, yes I purposely had the same last lines for both POV's. My stupid sister was reading it and was like "Umm… you have the same last line for each POV, but with different names. I'll fix it for you." Oh my god……… she is not the best person to have check a paper or chapter………… so yeah. **

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Twilight._

**Bella POV**

Edward pulled over to the side of the road. We had only been driving for about an hour or so, but I figured we would be going deep in the woods. He got out of the car and waited for me in front of the Volvo. I got out and stood next to him, peering into the woods.

I felt his gaze on my face and I turned, momentarily stunned by his beauty.

"You ready?" he asked, motioning towards the woods.

I nodded my head and followed him into the forest. We had only walked a few feet when Edward stopped in front of me.

I hadn't been watching where I was going, looking down at my feet and ran straight into him. I stumbled backwards a bit, hoping I wouldn't fall. Edward grabbed my shoulders, steadying me for which I was grateful.

"Sorry… I'm not very coordinated…" I mumbled, looking at his lips and wishing desperately that he would press his lips against mine.

He laughed quietly, his cool breath blowing out across my face and lips.

"I can see that…" he said quietly. I looked up at him quickly, thinking that he probably found it weird that I was staring at his lips. But when I looked up, his eyes weren't on mine; they too were on my lips.

He shook his head slightly and looked up at my eyes. He seemed shocked and then a little uncomfortable. He took his hands off my shoulders and stepped back. I felt my heart drop at this. _Stupid Bella. Of course he wouldn't want you the same way you want him. You're broken… not whole. _I sighed as I realized my inner voice was right.

Edward looked at me curiously. Shit! He heard that sigh.

"So… what are we hunting?" I asked, ringing out my fingers, trying to distract myself from thinking about what just happened. It seemed to distract Edward to, for which I was grateful that the awkward moment was over.

"Oh, well there's deer… maybe some bears. Little game. But you just hunted when we met you right? I mean, we can go further if you need to, I don't mind." I shook my head no, smiling slightly at how Edward always seemed to back track himself.

"No, I was just wondering. I'm not even that thirsty. I just came to-" I stopped mid-sentence. I was about to say that I just came to spend time with him, but I don't think that sentence would go very well being out there in the open.

I looked at Edward, my eyes wide. He shook his head slowly, that crooked grin on his face.

"You are utterly absurd, Bella." He said, laughing and walking into the woods. I stood there in shock at how my name sounded rolling off his tongue. I like it a lot.

He turned around, realizing that I wasn't following. "Are you coming?" he asked, looking at me strangely. He must have thought something was wrong with me, I was slow or something. _Nice going Bella. You just blew your chances with him even more._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward and I had finished hunting and we walked back to the Volvo. I had the hugest urge to reach across the space between us and grab his hand, or even just touch his hand. Just to touch him, to feel the invigorating shock that surged through my body at his lightest touches.

Edward reached the Volvo before me and held open my door. I smiled at him, "Thanks." I said, looking down.

"My pleasure." He murmured. I felt his eyes on my face as I had a lot tonight. I never reciprocated the look though, knowing that I wouldn't be able to look away.

I was just glad I couldn't blush anymore.

Edward started the engine and drove down the now silent and empty street. He turned on the radio and blasted the hot air. I looked out the window, it was winter but since I was a vampire and so was he, I didn't really know why he put it on. I guess it was just out of habit.

Or because he picked up a lot of human girls. With his looks and charm he could probably pick up every human in the world – boys included. I smirked at myself, looking down.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, watching me intently.

I looked up at him in shock, "What? Oh, nothing. No, it's nothing…" Edward looked at the road quickly. He seemed to hesitate and then looked back at me, his eyes boring into mine. His golden eyes seemed to melt as he stared into my eyes.

"Please?" he pleaded. My head was spinning and I couldn't collect my thoughts.

After a few seconds, Edward's expression turned both amused and frustrated. "You know, it's very maddening not being able to read your mind." He said, turning back to the road.

I looked up at the ceiling, not even daring to look at him. It was like he… dazzled me or something. "Um, I'm sorry that I'm a freak…" I said, not sure how to answer his statement.

I mentally slapped myself. _Statement. Statement, Bella. You didn't need to answer that._

Edward chuckled, "I can read minds and you think _you_ are the freak?" he said shaking his head in silent laughter. I smiled at how happy he sounded right now. My Chemical Romance's song Give 'Em Hell Kid came on and I gasped, my eyes going wide.

Edward's head whipped towards me. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, making a quick scan of my body. Most likely to make sure I didn't hurt myself… even though I was a vampire and so technically I couldn't really hurt myself….

I laughed. "Nothing's wrong. I just love this song and haven't heard it in a while!" I said excited. Edward exhaled sharply.

"Okay… but don't gasp like that. Geez, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked, smiling at me.

I looked at him, raising my eyebrows. "I'm a vampire and so are you, and vampires can't have heart attacks and I'm pretty sure that you're no exception to that rule." I said jokingly.

Edward scoffed. "And what if I _am_ an exception to that rule, Isabella?" he asked, looking at me.

I smiled at him. "Then I guess I'd have to restart your heart." I said simply.

"Oh? And how did you plan on doing that?" he asked, smirking at me.

I knew a way to restart _my_ heart… but I was pretty sure he wouldn't comply. "I don't know. How would you want me to restart your heart?" _Yeah._ I thought happily to myself. _Good job not getting yourself into an awkward situation_.

Edward put on a deep-in-thought look. "Well, you could always shock me or do CPR." He said. He looked at me as we pulled into the driveway.

"Or mouth-to-mouth." He said playfully, giving me a wink.

I sat there shocked. Did he really just say that or did I imagine it? I thought briskly to myself. His smile faltered.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I was just kidding…" he said, trying to find words. I smiled at him, but had a feeling that it didn't reach my eyes.

"I know." I said, forcing a small laugh.

He smiled and got out of the car. I got out too and walked to the house behind Edward. He opened the door, holding it open for me and when I stepped inside he closed.

"I'll be up in my room." He said to seemingly no one, even though he was letting everyone in the house know where he would be.

Alice came running into the room, excited about all the new clothes she got. I smiled at her, but my mind was on Edward. Was he really kidding, or did he just say that because he thought he upset me?

I was pretty sure it was the first, but a nagging sensation told me that it was the latter. I pushed away both thoughts and concentrated on Alice.

It was going to be a long night.

**SOOOOO?!?!?!? REVIEW PLEASEE!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Twilight._

_As request by Mari xx, this chapter will be in Edward's POV. – Thanks for the tip of spacing's!!_

**EPOV**

I opened the door to my room, taking in a mental breath. Tonight had been… interesting at the least. I had learned a lot more about Bella than I knew before, including that she had a habit of scaring me. I smiled to myself as I recalled her gasp as a song came on that she was fond of.

I was slightly pleased though that she had gasped because it had given me a chance to look at her with a reason. I mean don't get me wrong. Bella was… stirring to look at. The way her long brown hair hung over her perfect body was invigorating, and I often found myself wondering what her skin would feel like against mine… her beautiful red lips against mine.

I shook my head, removing the image from my mind. _I am a gentleman. Gentlemen do not think of woman that way. _I silently scolded myself, leaning against my desk.

I looked at the door, waiting for Alice to burst in to tell me something _so cool_. It always seemed like when I was deep in thought that she always came into my room, uninvited of course.

I listened carefully and heard Alice's conversation with Bella. They were talking about the clothes Alice bought – more like _Alice_ was talking about the clothes Alice bought, _Bella_ was quietly listening. I sighed and turned to the window.

I stared up at the moon, wondering how long it would take Bella to realize I had an unhealthy… obsession with her. It's not like I was exactly used to being in love and it took a while to get it right. Every time she walked into the room I had to keep my jaw from dropping at the sight of her. She was absolutely breathtaking and just _thinking_ about how _Christian_…

My thoughts trailed off as my jaw clenched, Alice's vision playing over again in my mind, pulling at the edge of my brain. My hands made a fist, wishing that I had been the one to pull him piece from piece instead of Emmet and Jasper.

Carlisle had held me back, saying to just let them get the job done, that if I played too much he might get away. I had miserably agreed, stepping back and watching his pieces go into the burning fire.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the scenes playing through my mind before I got too angry. I turned around, sighing and walked over to my CD's, pulling out an old classic that always seemed to calm me.

It quietly played throughout the room and I smiled. It did not disappoint. I laid down on the black couch; crossing my arms and closing my eyes, letting my head fall back on the arm chair.

I sighed, letting the quiet musical beats go through my head, trying to block out all the other thoughts from flowing through my head – both from my family and from my own mind. I sat up quickly, my head falling into my hands and groaned.

This was agonizing torture trying to _not_ think about things. _Things as in Bella._ I thought ridiculously to myself. I leaned back against the couch, realizing that it didn't really matter if I did think about her because my love was most likely unrequited.

Unrequited and hopeless. I was hopelessly in love, no matter how cliché that sounds, I was. I sighed and got up, mindlessly walking around my room.

It was going to be a long night.

**Please review!! Thanks. OH and I was thinking about where I wanted to go with this story and I think I am going to put a lemon in here. So I'm sorry to all my readers who don't like stuff like that, but a lot of my friends who read this story got…. Let's just say they were a little upset that I wasn't putting a lemon in here……………………………………….. I'm still bruised. D= LOLZ**

**OH and I am sorry this was a short chappie. I promise that the next chapter will be longer!!!!!!!!!!1**


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Twilight._

**Bella POV**

Alice stood up after her three hour long description of what she bought, how she bought it, and where she bought it. Jasper stood up alongside her as she kissed me on the cheek and bounded out the back door with a wave of her hand.

They had gone hunting behind of the rest of their family, except of course, Edward who had just gone hunting with me a few days ago. I laughed without humor about how I still thought of them as _their_ family instead of _my_ family no matter how many times Esme told me that I was part of the family now.

I looked around the large living room, past the enormous bookcase to the piano in the far corner of the room. I walked over to it and lightly stroked my fingers over the keys, trying not to make any sounds from the keys by pressing too hard.

I sat on the bench, looking at the keys as they switched colors from black to white in a pattern. I placed my hands on them, trying to successfully play a little tune, but failing miserably as the notes sounded through the room like someone had accidently dropped a book on several keys.

I pouted slightly, wishing that I actually knew how to play when I heard someone chuckle behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was by the way my heart seemed to beat at the sound of him.

He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed with that crooked grin on his face. He pushed himself off the wall, uncrossing his arms and walked over to the bench. He stood above me, studying the keys then broke out in a smile.

"I heard you playing while I was in my room. Do you play often?" he asked sarcastically, barely controlling his laughter as he arched an eyebrow. I felt like saying 'ha ha' but instead settled for a subtle turn of my head and some sarcasm of my own.

"Yes, I do. Beethoven once hired me, but I turned him down. Too popular… you know?" Edward let out a little laugh and gave me a funny look. "You are utterly absurd, Bella Swan." He said, shaking his head slightly.

I smiled and turned back to the piano. "Do you play?" I asked, looking down at the keys.

"I used to. Not so much anymore. Esme loves hearing me play so I usually just play for her. I could… play something. I mean if you'd like."

I slid over on the bench, leaving him enough room for two people to sit. I felt myself become overjoyed when he sat closer than he had to, leaving much room on the other side of him. I had an overwhelming sense to touch him, more so than the last time.

I wanted to quickly and quietly slide my leg just so that it would touch his, but I knew that with vampire senses, he would be able to tell what I was doing.

The first few notes flowed through the house, soft and delicate. I watched his pale hands skillfully glide across the piano keys. I had to actually clamp my jaw together to keep it from rudely falling and how effortlessly he played.

The song was so beautiful, but had a hint of a dark side to it. It was absolutely beautiful. I bit my bottom lip, glad that I couldn't produce real tears anymore because if I could, they would be flowing like a waterfall right now.

The melody flowed through the air, sounding like a lullaby. It was peacefully soft, but with just the right volume.

I looked up at him and was surprised to see that he wasn't watching his hands to make sure they fell where they were supposed to, he was watching me. I stared into his golden orbs and he stared back into mine.

I barely recognized when the song ended.

Edward was watching me with a curious expression, probably wondering why I hadn't said anything or moved yet. His eyes gazed into mine and mine back into his until the doorbell rang. He tore his eyes away from mine as his head turned towards the door.

He looked back at me quickly, my eyes were still wide, watching him, and he sighed, getting up to open the door. I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face as I looked down at the ground when I thought about how annoyed Edward's sigh was.

I heard him exasperatedly say, "No thank you. We don't need Verizon."

"Yes, we already have Verizon."

I laughed quietly, sure that the man behind the door hadn't heard as Edward closed the door. He shook his head. "They really annoy me." He said, sitting down on the couch. I smiled, standing up and walked over to the window watching the man drive away.

I turned back to Edward who was watching me intently. I suddenly felt subconscious under his gaze and turned towards the stairs. "I'm… going to go take a shower…." I mumbled, probably incoherently. I walked up the stairs, hoping that my embarrassment wasn't showing through my façade.

I reluctantly turned off the hot water that had been pounding onto my ice cold skin, almost making me feel warm. I reached my arm out, grabbing the white fluffy towel and wrapped it around my body, automatically melting into the softness of it.

"Oh, shoot." I said as I realized that I hadn't brought my change of clothes in the bathroom with me. I hesitated, wondering whether or not to go out there with the chance that Edward was upstairs, but when I didn't hear anything, I decided to go out.

I walked down the hallway in just a towel, almost at my door when of course, Edward's door happened to open right when I was walking by it. He wasn't looking at me, but at the notebook in his hands marked _Alice's, DON'T TOUCH – That means you, Emmet _On it.

I deliberated whether or not to make a run for my bedroom but I knew one, I most likely wouldn't make it there without Edward seeing me and therefore making a fool of myself, and I knew two, that there was a good chance that my towel would fall off while I was making a run for it, which would be worse than the first outcome.

It was too late by the time I had made a choice because Edward had seen me and was now standing there in front of me, halfway in his room and halfway out, staring at me, his eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

I could feel a blush creeping up to my cheeks that would actually never make it all the way there and was glad, once again, that Edward couldn't read my mind.

I felt like screaming at my legs _MOVE!!!_ But, of course, I stood still, shell shocked. "Um," Edward started. "I-" I accidentally interrupted him.

I felt like smacking myself. _Let him talk Bella. NO! Don't let him talk!! Just get to your room!!_

I listened to the latter rambling of my inner voice. "I'm just… gonna…" I pointed to my door, making it evident that I was going to get changed. Edward just nodded, stepping all the way into his room to let me walk by him.

Once I got in my room and had the door closed, I leaned against it, taking in a deep breath. _That was close, too close_. My dead heart skipped a beat when I heard the familiar sound of the cars pulling into the driveway and the doors slamming closed.

I quickly got dressed then walked down the stairs in time to see the rest of the Cullen's walk through the door. Alice bounded up to me, smiling her impish grin. I could only guess what that meant: she saw what had happened.

She arched an eyebrow, letting me know that I assumed correctly. I shook my head slowly and she smiled even wider, which made me give a small smile myself.

"Hello Bella." Esme said, patting my shoulder as she walked by me into the kitchen. I smiled at her and said a polite 'hello' to her and Carlisle.

"Hey little sis. Sup?" Emmet's booming voice carried over the other talk from the rest of their family. I smiled at him as he grinned a toothy smile back. Rose also smiled politely, which I reciprocated with a polite smile of my own.

"So. Where's Eddie Weddie?" Emmet asked, looking around the room. "Upstairs." I said, pointing up towards the stairs. "Of course." Said Rose, rolling her eyes.

"Come with us, Bella. We're going to go try on our new clothes that we bought!" Alice said, grabbing my hand and dragging me up to her room, Rosalie in tow.

After many hours of 'Oh, that's pretty' and 'I like that' and 'Not really your style', Alice had finally tried on her last shirt. Rosalie had finished an hour or so ago, haven gotten a more reasonable amount of clothes than Alice.

She sat with a bored look on her face as she buffed her already perfect fingernails.

"Finally, she's done!" Rosalie said, sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, wait!! I forgot my other bags in your room!" Alice said to Rosalie and fled the room. Rose groaned and fell back onto the bed and I giggled a bit.

"Hey, you're laughing now. But trust me. In a few years you won't be." Rosalie said, moving on to running her fingers through her perfectly waved blonde hair. I sighed as Alice ran back into the room, a dozen more bags in her hands.

"I bet these would look wonderful on you, Bella!!" Alice squealed, pulling out a bunch of shirts, skirts, and other things that I didn't even know names for.

I groaned internally. I was bound for another long night, thinking of Edward and what I couldn't have.

**Please review this chapter?!? The next one is going to be both Edward and Bella's POV I'm pretty sure and I'm going to start working on it now. I had to stop halfway through this song because I was listening to the radio and all the sudden, out of nowhere, they played Stay by SafetySuit **[YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS IF YOU'VE NEVER HEARD IT BEFORE! BEST SONG BY AN AWESOME BAND] **and then, as if God (or the dirt for all you non-believers out there lawl) answered my calls, they also played Kokomo by The Beach Boys right after!!! I was so excited!!!!!!!!! **[P.S. ALSO AN EXTREMELY AWESOME SONG BY POSSIBLY THE BEST BAND OUT THERE… BESIDES THE WHO, THE USED, 3OH!3, AND MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE OF COURSE….]

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHH AND I MEANT TO SAY that Edward and Bella will be getting together within the next two chapters so stay tuned and stay patient!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own Twilight._

_So…………….. I've been sick for the past couple of days, plus it's vacation, so I've been able to write a lot for this story!!!! YAYAYYAYAYAYAY!!!!!_

**Edward POV**

I paced my room frantically after my run-in with Bella. I was so close to losing it when I saw her in the towel.

I sighed, stopping mid-pace. I tried to calm myself by not thinking about it, but of course that's hard to do when the image is burned into your mind.

I was so close. _So close_ to telling her how I felt about her. I was glad that I hadn't though. That probably would have made the situation more awkward.

I paced the room even faster now, barely at a human speed. I knew I had to tell her. That much I knew, I couldn't keep this inside me anymore. If I told her, at least it would be off my chest, and hey, if by some little miracle she felt the same about me…

No. I couldn't think like that. An angel like that would never love a monster like me. I couldn't get my hopes up, knowing that they would be crushed right when the sentence was out in the open.

So now, this issue is not that I _want_ to tell her anymore, no I figured that out already – I was going to tell her. Now, the issue is _when_ and _what _I would tell her.

_Hey Bella. So yeah, I'm kind of obsessed with you._ I snorted. That seems kind of creepy. I could ask- NOPE! I laughed out loud at that stupid thought. Yeah, I ask Emmet. That would most likely be the worst idea I have ever had in my life and I cannot let anyone know that that thought even entered my mind.

I walked to the door, my hand on the knob, slowly turning it. I slid it open slowly, looking at Bella's door which was down the hallway from mine. My foot hesitated. _Step out of the door!_ _No! You're not ready yet!_

I sighed as the door slid closed and I backed away from it slightly. _Okay. All I have to do is just tell her that I'm in love with her. It doesn't have to be some huge explanation – just a small little 'I'm in love with you'. _

Okay. That sounds doable, easy, small but meaningful. I groaned, flopping down on my couch. I wanted to give an explanation. To elaborate on why I loved her so much, explain how special she was, how beautiful she was... what she meant to me, what she did to me.

I sighed, looking down. I wouldn't tell her that unless she wanted me to. I would end up sounding like a creepy vampire with these obsessive thoughts and disturbing feelings to someone who didn't feel the same way about me.

I inhaled in relief as I heard the family's cars pull into the driveway, happy that there would be a distraction.

I listened in to the talking, not really wanting to go downstairs until I heard Emmet say, "Where's Eddie Weddie?" I snarled. I _hated_ when he called me that. It made me sound like a baby. I was older than him, well in vampire years anyway. Physically, he was 18 and I was 17, but I'm talking in vampire years.

"HEY LITTLE BROTHER!" Emmet yelled as he barged into my room. I rolled my eyes. "Emmet." I said as a greeting. "Aw. Why so sad?" he asked, his bottom lip jutting out in a fake pout. "Nothing, Em. Just _trying_ to _relax_." I said, trying to give him a hint.

Of course, Emmet being Emmet didn't get the hint and kept on talking anyway. "Ah, still mulling over the Bella thing, huh?" he asked, nodding his head trying to act smart. I shook my head, my arms crossed. "Emmet." I said, sighing.

"Hey, I know people don't usually come to me for advice. Which I don't understand. I mean I'm deep, I give good advice! Anyways, so I'm going to give you some advice for free." He nudged my arm with his elbow, winking. I rolled my eyes, waiting to hear his _amazing_ advice.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, looking me square in the eye. "Just tell her how you feel, bro. What do you have to lose? She might like you back." I gaped at him, surprised. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Emmet… that was…" he nodded his head as if he understood something dire. "I know, I know. It's brilliant. See, I don't get why people don't ask me for advice. My advice is great! You should really pass on the word, Ed."

I nodded like I was really going to consider doing that. Emmet backed up towards the door. "Alright, so I'll let you ponder that, now. Oh! And Carlisle, Jazz, you, and I are going hunting tomorrow."

"What?" I asked, "You guys just came back from hunting, and I just went a few days ago!" Emmet nodded, "yeah, but we didn't really find much game. No bears! Can you believe that! And since we are started school in a little while – like a week, Carlisle wants us to hunt now. Also because it's going to be sunny for the next few days. Kay, bye. Don't forget my advice!"

I watched him leave the room, shutting the door behind him. I sat back down on the couch. This was the bad thing about living for an eternity. You get bored easily.

_It's going to be a long night_. I thought tiredly as I heard Alice's squeals coming from the next room. How many clothes can one person buy?

**Okay, so I know the next chapter is going to be in Bella's POV and Edward **_**will**_** tell her that he loves her in the next chapter. Kay? Good. BYE!!!!! =D**


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own Twilight._

**Bella POV**

I sat on the couch, staring out at the now sunny sky. I missed being able to go out in the sun in public. Not that I minded sparkling, when I was alone, but still. It would be nice to go to the beach or something.

I went up to my room where I could think freely. Looking out the window here wasn't as good as downstairs, but it was almost the same. The window downstairs was large and showed out to the woods behind the house, the sun gleaming through the abundance of trees.

Up here it was more blocked off. Well, from the woods. My window looked out across the driveway and another one near the edge of the woods. I was glad the driveway was long so that I wouldn't have to see cars passing by all the time; or they wouldn't be able to see me.

There was a soft knock on mine door and I turned around. "Come in." I called softly. Esme opened the door and took a step in my room, smiling. "Hello, Esme." I said happily. Esme was the nicest person I have ever met in my life, and probably ever _will_ meet in my life.

She smiled politely. "Good morning, Bella. How are you today?"

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked, being polite.

"Good. Um, the boys are going hunting – there wasn't enough animals in the spot they went," she added when she saw my confused expression. She smiled rolling her eyes as if to say 'boys'. I smiled and she continued.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with them since you hunted a few days ago." I shook my head. "Oh, no. I'm fine. I can sustain myself for a while." I smiled as Esme placed her hand on my cheek.

"Okay, but just make sure you go soon before you feel… uncomfortable." She placed a kiss on my forehead and left the room. I stayed where I was standing for a while, relishing in how good it felt to be a part of something, a family, to feel… loved.

"Edward!" I heard Jasper yell annoyed. There were fast feet on the stairs, too fast for humans and I wondered what was going on. I was about to open my door to see what the commotion was when someone else opened it.

I was really hoping that it wouldn't be Alice with more clothes for me to try on. I started to try to come up with excuses in my head when I saw that it wasn't Alice who had opened the door. It was Edward.

He closed the door behind him and looked at me quickly. Then he automatically went into a pacing stance. I watched him walk back and forth, making quick turns. I was about to ask him what he needed, more politely though when he stopped.

He stood in front of me, his face wavering between decisions. "Okay. I'm going to tell you something, but before I do I just want to let you know that I don't expect you to feel the same way." My chest tightened, imagining the things that he could say that I would feel differently about. _I don't like you. I think we should be friends. I know you're in love with me, but I don't feel the same._

All these horrible thoughts strolled through my head of possible things Edward was about to say. "And you don't have to say anything – well, unless you want to. But I just have to get this off my chest." I held my breath thinking _here it comes_.

He stopped stammering and looked me right in the eyes, holding them there. "I… love you." I stood shell shocked. Out of all the things I had expected him to say, that was not it. "Edward! Let's go!" I heard distantly from somewhere other than this room.

Edward's head, which had turned towards the door at the voice, swiveled back to me. He bit his bottom lip, another decision wavering through his eyes. He seemed to decide against whatever it was as he stepped back, opening the door.

He was leaving? _Say something, Bella!_ "I really do love you, Bella…" he mumbled, his eyes gazing into mine leaving me breathless and dizzy. Then, with the sound of footsteps, he was gone.

I stared at the door, my mind shifting through a million different thoughts and decisions.

_Go after him. _

_Stay here. _

_Run._

_I love him._

_I'm in love with him._

_He loves me._

_He's leaving._

_He's gone._

_That was your chance._

_STUPID, STUPID BELLA!!_

"Wait…" I said quietly, finally finding my voice. But it was too late. He was gone on a hunting trip and I wouldn't see him for another three or so days. He loved me. _He_ loved me. He _loved_ me. He loved _me._

I tried it out several times in my head, each time it felt like a light blow to my heart, trying to restart it. Tingles flowed through my arms and legs, through my stomach. I felt right, _whole_. Like I should feel.

I looked at the door, then at the clock on my desk. 3:37. If I drove, I could maybe catch up to him. I opened the door, darting out.

I ran too fast down the hall, almost tripping over the rug. I stumbled a bit and turned around, making sure there was no vase to be knocked down by my trampled running. It would be just my luck that I would end up breaking everything in the hall.

With only thoughts of Edward running through my head – what he said, how he looked – I darted down the stairs. I wasn't going to make it. I had already realized that, but the sudden adrenaline rush that flowed through me as I thought of how Edward's lips would feel against mine when I told him that I, also, loved him kept my feet going at a rapid pace.

I ran by the couch and paused when I saw a familiar head with untidy bronze hair standing in front of the piano. His back was to me and his hands were in his pockets as he looked over the keys. I deliberated whether to say his name or not.

He might know that I was already there. I couldn't be sure, but there was only one way to find out.

"Edward?" I called timidly, watching as he turned around, facing me. He looked slightly surprised, but also not surprised to see me there.

He stood straight, his eyes, still butterscotch, became rough, not soft like usual. "I am very sorry about what I said up there. That was very un-gentlemanlike of me to do so, and I apologize for my rude behavior." I opened my mouth, but closed it.

Did this mean he _didn't_ love me? I closed my eyes for a little while and when I opened them; his eyes had become softer, but not as soft as usual. "Don't…" I mumbled. That one word seemed to awaken him, bring back the Edward I knew.

His eyes returned to their normal softness and a perfect smile graced his angelic face with a hint of sadness in it. I stepped closer to him until I was standing right in front of him. I looked at my hands, playing with my fingers.

I thought quickly whether or not I should just go with my gut feeling – to just tell him the truth that I loved him, too; or keep it locked inside. I almost gasped at the feeling that the latter had coursed through me. Almost like depression, but worse.

I guess my decision was made.

**Next chapter they might or might not get together!! Okay, come on really. You know that they will LOLOLOL.**


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own Twilight._

_**{From last chapter}**_

_I thought quickly whether or not I should just go with my gut feeling – to just tell him the truth that I loved him, too; or keep it locked inside. I almost gasped at the feeling that the latter had coursed through me. Almost like depression, but worse._

_I guess my decision was made._

**Bella POV**

I looked up into Edward's golden scorched eyes and muttered those four words that would change everything; for better or for worse.

"I love you, too…" Edward's small smile grew into a breathtaking one that showed all his teeth. I gazed into his eyes, my mouth twisting up at the corners at the size of his smile. _Well, at least he seems happy._ I thought to myself.

Edward reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me into him. His lips brushed against mine and he mumbled against them, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that, Bella."

Then he kissed me.

It started out small, sweet, a first kiss, but soon turned into something deeper, with more passion. His hands trailed up from my hands and latched onto my waist as mine reciprocated the move, throwing my arms around his neck, locking him to me.

My fingers trailed over his soft bronze hair and eventually knotted into it. I felt like I was in heaven. If this is what I had to look forward to after Christian, I would gladly do it again.

Edward pulled me even closer to him, if that was possible and I felt his tongue glide over my bottom lip. I gladly opened my mouth, wanting to taste as much of him as possible. His tongue slid along mine, touching the roof of my mouth.

I moaned into his mouth, which elicited a chuckle from him and I felt him smile against my lips. I heard a clapping sound from somewhere and Edward sighed, pulling away slowly. Alice. She stood there, clapping and jumping up and down while squealing.

I would be blushing if I could. Edward didn't seem to mind though as he trialed his nose down my jaw and cheek bone, leaving small butterfly kisses along the way. I involuntarily shivered against him and he pulled back, giving me an amused expression.

"See Edward? I told you it would all work out!" Alice said, smiling like a maniac. It was my turn to give Edward an amused expression and he looked down, embarrassed. I smiled, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek.

He looked up at me, a small smile playing around his mouth, his eyes alight with happiness. Alice was still clapping away while jumping and I could only imagine what was going through her mind right now. Edward's eyes slipped closed and his smile faltered slightly.

"Alice?" he said in a beautifully deep voice. "Yes!?!" she asked, her excitement coming out in her tone. "Stop." Edward said, his eyes still closed. Alice sucked in a breath, trying to calm herself. "Sorry." She said in an apology, covering her mouth with her hand trying to keep from shaking with excitement.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and turned my attention back to Edward. His eyes were already open and he was watching me when I looked back at him. He smiled warmly at me, placing his hands on either side of my face.

He leaned in, placing a soft but loving kiss upon my lips, his lips lingering on mine for a while before he pulled away. There was a hesitation in his eyes and he looked down, his eyebrows furrowing.

_Oh my, God. He already regrets it._ I thought to myself maniacally. _Stop it! Don't jump to conclusions!_

I listened to my second inner thought and asked, "Edward? What's wrong?" He looked up at me, his eyes wavering between decisions. "I want to show you something…" he said, trailing off as he grabbed my hand, spinning me around to face the piano.

He sat down on the bench, pulling me down with him and positioned his hands on the keys. He turned his head, looking me right in the eye. He was biting on his bottom lip like he was afraid I would disapprove of whatever it was he was about to show me.

"I wrote this for you." He said quietly before looking down at his hands as he started playing. I recognized the song immediately as the one that he had played when he was showing me that he knew how to play.

I watched his hands run across the keys expertly as the sounds rushed through the air, touching my heart. I smiled when Edward's eyes fell closed as he lost himself in the notes. I watched him with scrutiny, watching the tiny movements of his almost perfectly still face.

Watching him, I realized in perfect clarity the feelings that I felt for him were love. I was shocked by the intensity of the feeling, much more than I had ever felt for Christian when I was human and a vampire.

I quickly grasped the concept that the feelings I had had for Christian were nowhere near love, but instead fondness, even respect which I quickly lost for him when he changed me.

I was too caught up in the lullaby-like song that I barely realized when it ended for it kept playing in my head. By the time I had realized that the piano had stopped _outside_ of my mind, Edward was looking at me with regret throughout his face.

I smiled at him and he watched me, waiting for me to say something. I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand, running my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, grabbing my hand and pressing it against his lips.

"I loved it." I said softly to him. His eyes snapped open and he kissed each of my fingers separately. "I'm glad." He muttered, flashing his dazzling crooked smile at me. "I wrote it while I was thinking about you." He said, playing with my hand.

"You think about me?" I asked, slightly taken aback, more than happy at this news. He cast his eyes down and nodded, slightly uncomfortable. I looked down, smiling slightly and a quiet laugh escaped me.

"Do you find that funny, Isabella?" Edward asked seductively, leaning closer to me. "No..." I said breathlessly, watching Edward as he got closer to me. His lips were hovering right near mine and my breathing became ragged as I stared at his lips.

My tongue was dancing on the inside of my teeth, just waiting to feel his mouth and lips again. I almost retorted in anger when he backed away from me quickly, a hint of a smile playing around his lips. "Nonetheless," he said, watching me carefully, "I _do_ think about you because how could I not? Every second of the day your face popped into my mind, portraying what I wanted, what I wished I could have, what I couldn't have. Isabella Marie Swan. You have no idea what you mean to me now, what you meant to me then, how much I love you."

Edward stopped his explanation and took my hand, holding it loosely to him. "You have my heart now, forever and all eternity." He said.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold in the sob that was attempting to break loose. It was a good thing that I could no longer physically cry, because I knew the tears would be pelting out now.

"Edward," I scooted closer to him so I could wrap my arms around his neck. I kissed him on the cheek and pulled back, my arms still around him, to look him in the eyes. "As you hold my heart, forever and all eternity." I said.

Edward's face broke into that crooked smile I loved so much and he pulled me into him, kissing me for what seemed like forever – not that I minded.

When he finally broke away, I wasn't the only one breathing harder than usual. He leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you." He whispered, gazing into my eyes. I was happy that he wasn't dazzling me so I could actually come out with a coherent answer. "I love you, too."

This was the beginning of a beautiful new life, and I couldn't wait.

**YAY! They're finally together!! Review please!! And if you have any ideas about what could happen between them I'd love to hear them………………………………………………. E=**


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own Twilight._

**Bella POV**

I ran down the stairs, trying to get away from Alice. She decided that we were going to play Bella Barbie. Again and again and again.

The whole house seemed more… relaxed and happy at the news of Edward and me. I was just glad everyone else was glad. I was scared to let the family know that we were in love; I mean what if they didn't approve?

I plopped onto the couch next to Emmet who was playing a football game on the Wii. He had just gotten it and played it constantly. He looked at me, smiling. "Hey, Bells. Wanna play?" he nodded his head towards the controller on the coffee table that wasn't in use.

Before I could say anything, Emmet's person was tackled and he lost the touchdown. He started swearing and yelling at the T.V. as I watched him in horror.

After his little fit was over, he looked over at me, grinning like a crazy person. "So? Are you gonna play?" I shook my head, my eyes wide. Emmet was scary when he was mad. "No, thanks…" I said, getting off the couch slowly.

I looked out the window. Today was the first day in a long time that the sun was out, which, of course, meant I was stuck in the house. I didn't even have Edward with me, either. He was hunting with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie. So it was just me, Emmet, and Alice here.

"Em, can I use your cell for a sec?" He pulled out his huge, black… phone thing. Really he barely ever used the stupid thing as a phone. It was a good thing that I knew Edward's number by heart because it would have taken me ages to find out how to get to the contacts.

I punched in the numbers and waited out the rings, tapping my foot on the floor. Finally he picked up. "How many times have I told you not to call me, especially for stupid questions?" I smirked, knowing that Edward thought it was Emmet.

"Fine, geez, remind me never to call you again!" I teased, trying to hold in laughter. "Oh, Bella! I'm sorry, love. I thought you were Emmet! Well, you _are_ calling from Emmet's phone. What happened to the one I bought you?" he asked mockingly while chuckling.

I sighed, "Alice. That pretty much sums it up."

"Yeah," he said, laughing.

"Is there something you need, Bella?" he asked.

"No," I answered, sighing into the phone, "I was just wondering when you were coming home." I said, pouting.

I heard a short conversation going between Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper. "Hey, Bells!!" Jasper's voice came over the phone. I smiled, "Hi, Jazz." I answered, just picturing him running from Edward.

"Give me the phone back, Jasper!" Edward's voice sounded from far away.

Emmet looked over at me, a grin plastered on his face. Of course, he could hear everything that was going on. "Let me talk! Let me talk! Let me talk!" he said excited.

I waved him away and turned back towards the window as Edward came back onto the phone. "Sorry about that, love. _Jasper_ was just being… Emmet." he said. I could hear the smile in his voice which made me smile.

"Carlisle says that we won't be long, maybe another day. I've finished up but Esme and Rose haven't hunted much yet."

"Oh," I said, a frown forming on my face. "I miss you," Edward said, trying to cheer me up. "Yeah, I miss you too. A lot." I answered, my eyebrows rising with the truth of my words. "Is Alice being annoying?" he asked.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!!" Alice yelled from upstairs. Edward chuckled into the phone breathlessly and I felt my knees wobble. I couldn't stand being away from him for so long, it was killing me! "No, she's fine… _after ten hours of Bella Barbie_…" I added quietly. Edward laughed again, "Well, I'll be home soon to rescue you. I love you." I sighed happily. It always made my heart flutter when he said that.

"I love you, too. Bye." I hung up the phone, looking at Emmet. He still had a wicked smile on his face and I could only guess what was coming. I crossed my arms, cocking my eyebrow at him. "What?"

Emmet shrugged. "Nothing! Is it so wrong for me to smile at my baby sister?" he asked, a wicked gleam still in his eyes. I stood there, waiting for his real reason. "What?!? I'm not going to say anything- have you and Edward ever done it?" he asked, his eyes shining with this newly wanted information.

My eyes popped open and I uncrossed my arms. "Emmet… why would you need to know that?" I asked, my voice wavering. He nodded, his eyes closed. "I'll take that as a 'no' then." He said, turning back to his video game.

"Come sit down, Bells. I think we need to have a talk… no, _the talk_." I rolled my eyes and groaned, knowing that there was no way of getting out of this.

It was going to be a long night.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short!!!1 [DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!!] Next chapter is in Eddie's POV-**

**Edward- DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Me- Umm… I created this story, so therefore I can call you whatever you want.**

**Edward- No, I'll eat you! I will!!!**

**Me- HEY!! You eat me and I kill Bella!!! Your choice, buddy, your choice!!!!!**

**Edward- Fine…………………. I guess you'll just have to kill Bella.**

**Me- OKAY!!! [**_**Pretends I am about to run away**_**]**

**Edward- NOOOOOO!!!!!!! OKAY FINE!! YOU CAN CALL ME EDDIE!!!!!**

**Me- Cool.**

**Okay, so yeah. And if you haven't realized it yet, Emmet and Jasper made a plan to try to get Edward and Bella to 'do it'. So yeah, that's how I am wriggling in the lemon!! WHOO!!11**


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own Twilight._

**Edward POV**

I hung up the phone, shoving it back in my pocket with a sigh. Bella and I had only been together for a few months and already I was missing her like crazy. That silly girl, she did things to me…

"Hey Ed, come here." I looked up and walked towards Jasper. Since we were done hunting, there wasn't much else to do so we usually just sat around, twiddling down the time.

"Jasper, by the way you're blocking your thoughts from me I know this is something bad, so just spit it out." I said, giving him a look. Jasper rolled his eyes, "You know, it's not always a _bad thing_ when someone blocks there thoughts from you."

I rolled my eyes this time and crossed my arms. "Talk." I said, glaring at him.

"Okay, so have you and Bella 'done it' yet?" he asked innocently. My mouth fell open but I quickly snapped it shut. "That's none of your business." I said, turning my head from him in a stuck-up manner.

"Okay, so you haven't. But I know you want to. Don't forget, I can feel what _you_ feel when you guys are alone together."

My hands automatically went up to my face, covering my eyes. They slid down my face and I groaned. "Why are you doing this to me, Jazz?" I asked despairingly.

He shrugged, "Same reason Emmet's doing this to Bella." I looked at him in shock. "Oh!" I groaned. "You got Bella into this too?! My poor baby! I'm done talking to you, go take a hike."

I ran away from him as fast as I could, trying to get away from his thoughts which were still torturing me. Why? Why do they have to do this?

Even so, a small part of my mind kept telling me that he was right, that I did want to. That it took all I had to not jump her whenever we were together. Of course, I wasn't as… apt to it as Rosalie and Emmet were every second of everyday.

I looked at my hands, wishing that I could know what Bella was thinking to what Emmet was telling her. I also hoped that she got away, wasn't forced to listen by Emmet and Alice. That would be something they would do.

I groaned, and lay down in the grass, staring up at the clouds over head.

I loved her that I knew. I loved her so much, more than she would ever know. It was like she was meant for me only. No one else. When I held her in my arms it was like she fit there perfectly. If there is a God, which now I am almost certain there is if there is an angel like Bella, then I could only hope that he had intended Bella to be mine.

But not only did I love her, I wanted to _make_ love to her, to feel her more intimately than a kiss or a hug. True, we had gotten very close to this before, but never to the actual point.

Like in the meadow, when we had taken it to an extreme point. But I had pulled away then, discarded her even to put it in harsh terms. I didn't want her to be rushed into anything. She had already been through so much.

I wanted to show her that this was real, that my love for her was not just some joke. That I loved her in more ways than one. No matter if she was… touched or not.

I heard a snapping noise and sat up. In my hand was a tree branch that I had broken off in anger at that last thought. I shook my head sadly and dropped it, going back to my thoughts.

I wanted her to _feel _how much I loved her, I had to show her that. And I would, I decided. I would, when I got back. I would show her how much I loved her, that she was my everything, and that I couldn't lose her.

**Hey, I'm sorry this one is short. So, review please? I have a cold and my head is extremely blocked so I have writers block right now, LOL!!! **


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't own Twilight._

**Bella POV**

I sat on my bed in my room, trying to clear my mind of all the things Emmet said. He was right though. I did want to sleep with Edward, but I didn't know if he wanted to sleep with me. There was a knock on my door and Alice peeked her head in.

"Bella! They're coming home today!" she said excitedly. I smiled; "I know!" she came in and sat next to me on the bed. "About what Emmet said," she started. I interrupted her with a groan. She giggled and continued, "Don't listen to him. I mean yeah, we all want Edward to… you know… so we won't hear him complaining whenever people in the house do _that_."

I looked up at Alice, surprised she could have a conversation that didn't involve shopping. "He called him a prude." I said, smiling slightly. Alice laughed loudly, her head towards the ceiling. "Yeah, Emmet calls Edward a prude a lot, him and Rose. Edward doesn't exactly… like it."

I laughed but stopped abruptly when Alice went into a vision. She came out shortly, shaking her head. "Ew. That _was not_ something I wanted to see!" she said to herself. "What was it?" I asked Alice. She looked out the window, her grin as big as I have ever seen it.

She was bouncing in place and stood up quickly. She leaned forward and pecked my cheek and skipped out of the room. "Alice!" I said, wanting to know what she saw that was gross but had her excited. "You'll find out later!" she sang, skipping down the stairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I was still thinking about what Alice could have seen when I heard the familiar sound of a car coming up the driveway. Doors slammed and then the front door opened. "Rose, baby!" I heard Emmet holler from downstairs.

"Edward, chill!" Alice said. "She's upstairs!" It didn't register in my mind what was going on until my door swung open.

I turned and saw Edward standing there in all his glory. "Bella." He breathed in relief, gazing at me with love and lust in his eyes- wait. Lust?

"Edward…" I said, a smile warming his Greek God-like face. He spread his arms out for me to give him a hug, and of course, I did.

I ran at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and capturing his lips with mine. He shut the door behind us, never breaking the kiss and walked us over to the bed. He pushed down on it and got on top of me, not actually putting weight on me.

He pulled away, skimming his nose along my jaw, placing small kisses on my throat and collarbone. I moved my head to the side and Edward looked down at me, his eyes black and wild. "Edward. What are we doing?" I asked, not wanting him to stop but wanting to know at the same time.

He moved off me a bit, resting on his elbows. He continued tracing my jaw and cheek bone with his lips, letting them linger on the sides of my mouth.

"Well, Isabella, I assume Emmet talked to you-"

I completely pulled away from him this time and he hung his head with a heavy sigh. "You put him up to that?" I asked in surprise. I had always hoped Edward would want to do this- or whatever we were doing- but I had never thought in a million years that he would get Emmet of all people to help him.

He shook his head, seeming slightly impatient. "No, silly Bella. Do you really think I would have to sink that low to make love to you?" he asked, his eyes intent on mine.

I tried to hide my smile, which was hard but I succeeded, and decided to tease him. _I would __**have**__ to sink that low…._ His voice came over my thoughts. "What? So now I'm a tramp?" I asked, with fake astonishment clouding my face.

I almost laughed at Edward's face after I said that. A look of shock overcame his gracious features and he gaped at me. "Wh- No! I didn't mean-" I smiled up at him, laughing slightly. "Edward, chill. I'm kidding!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his lips back down to me.

"Bella… that… was… not… nice… and… I… think… that… a… punishment… is… called… for!" Edward muttered in between kisses.

I giggled, "What kind of punishment did you have in mind?" I asked, ready and willing for any punishment Edward had in mind.

He pulled away, looking up at the ceiling in thought. He looked down at me and smirked, a wild glint appearing in his eyes. "I just thought of one… but I'm not sure if you would see it as a punishment…" he mumbled, his face in the crook of my neck.

I closed my eyes, just picturing the things Edward could do to me as _punishment_. I opened my eyes and tried to catch my breath which became unnecessarily needed. "And what did you plan on doing?" I questioned, already feeling my… juices running.

Edward closed his eyes and sniffed the air. I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold in a groan at the feel of his jeans against mine with pressure mounted on them by Edward's weight. His eyes slipped open and he looked down at me, a wicked glint in his eyes which were filled with lust.

He growled lowly and looked at me. "I would tell you what your _punishment_ is, but by the way you smell right now, I think you already know what it is." He said huskily.

He lifted off of me and looked down at my legs. In the next second, my jeans were off and on the floor, along with his. I could feel that my underwear was soaked through and my hips unconsciously pushed up towards Edward's and his hard erection pressed against me.

I groaned loudly, which was soon muffled when Edward placed his mouth over mine. My eyes slid closed as another groan escaped my mouth, along with a sensation of pleasure as Edward ground his hips against mine.

I slashed around under him, "Edward," I moaned. He looked down at me with his coal black eyes with an amused expression on his face. "Too many clothes…" I mumbled, hoping he would understand what I meant.

He ducked his head, kissing my neck as I managed to unbutton half of his shirt. He got impatiently annoyed and pushed my hands out of the way, pulling off his shirt and throwing it in the corner of my room. I glided my hands along his perfectly sculpted chest and stomach, craving the feel of his skin undermine.

My shirt was off in the next second, along with my bra and I averted my gaze from Edward, my head moving to the side. I knew that if I were a human, my face would be beet red. Edward's hand gripped my chin, turning me to look at him. "Bella… you're beautiful… perfect." He whispered, love apparent throughout his eyes.

A small smile played out on my lips as I ducked my head in embarrassment. I was glad that I had always rejected Christian this, with much _real_ punishment, because I knew it wouldn't be this special if I wasn't… pure.

I already knew this was Edward's first time since Emmet knew a disturbing amount of Edward's sex life. I chanced a glance at Edward's face and saw him watching me. "What are you thinking?" he whispered, placing a kiss on my collarbone.

"That I'm glad that I'm a virgin so this can be as special as it's supposed to be." I said, speaking the truth at Edward's gaze.

He looked taken back and leaned up so he was barely even near me. I immediately missed the feeling of his weight on me and had to keep from crying out to him. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, wishing that I hadn't said anything, wishing I had lied.

"Did you just say that you're a virgin?" he asked me, looking astounded. "Yes?" I said, but it came out sounding like a question. Edward leaned down and planted a kiss on my shoulder.

"What…?" I asked, not sure how to put my confusion into a reasonable question. "I'm just happy that Christian left part of you untouched, that I can be the first one." He said quietly, his eyes soft and looking straight into mine. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, if you don't want to do this," he said, motioning down towards what we were about to do, "Just let me know now, because I don't know if I'll be able to stop…" I smiled politely up at him and hooked my arms around his neck, once again pulling him down to me.

I planted a firm, yet yielding kiss on his lips. "Edward, you have no idea how much I want this." I said. Edward growled as he pulled off my underwear and his boxers, leaving us both completely naked on my bed.

I looked down at Edward and my eyes popped open wide. _Oh my, God._ I thought. Edward looked at me with a burning curiosity. "You have no idea how much I want to read your mind right now." He said, narrowing his eyes at me, "So tell me what you're thinking." He said snappily.

"I'm thinking this is going to hurt…" I whispered, looking deep into Edward's eyes. Edward placed a hand on the side of my face. "Bella, this will probably hurt, but we can go slowly. And, if the pain gets too much, we're going to stop. Got it?" he said, looking at me sternly. I nodded my head.

He positioned himself above me, right above my entrance. I squirmed underneath him, the pulsing sensation in my core almost killing me. I needed him in me and I needed him in me now.

My hips bucked up towards him and he growled. "Remember, just tell me if the pain is too much, and I'll pull out right away." He said. I nodded, "Edward. I trust you." I said in the most faithful voice I had ever used.

He nodded and bent down, kissing me passionately. "I love you," he mumbled before pushing himself into me slowly. I gasped out loud and the sudden pain and my head thrusted to the side. I closed my eyes tight as the pain increased.

Edward pushed to my hilt and stayed there, no doubt deciding whether or not to pull out.

The pain throbbed, but slowly started ebbing away. I opened my eyes and turned my head back towards Edward. He was looking at me in concern, his eyes wide. I looked at him and smiled uneasily as the pain was practically gone.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice wavering. I nodded, closing my eyes. The pain was completely gone and I started to move underneath Edward, trying to edge him to move. He did as I motioned and started thrusting into me, slow and easy at first.

The pain was completely taken over by an intense pleasure. I groaned as he quickened his pace, dropping his head to my neck. He kissed me gently but firmly there and growled against my skin, sending a more-than-welcome vibration through the top of my body.

I groaned loudly as he started sucking on the pulse point on my neck, his thrusts pulling me apart piece by piece. He pulled back, looking at my face. "Bella," he said in a husky tone that was rather seducing. "Look at me." He ordered. Automatically my head snapped towards him. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than life itself." He said, gazing directly into my eyes.

I smiled, "I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I said between gasps. Edward shot me another breathtaking crooked grin and ducked his head.

I could feel all the desire pooling inside of my stomach and a strangled scream/cry/moan came out of my mouth as I felt my walls tighten around Edward and an explosion of pure ecstasy ripped through my body, leaving me lifeless. I collapsed, my hands falling loosely beside me from being around Edward.

He thrusted into me a few more times, grunting the whole time and he came, releasing inside of me with a stifled moan in the form of my name coming from his lips. He collapsed on top of me, rolling off me to lie beside me on the bed.

We both just laid there, calming our unnecessary breaths when Edward turned to me. I looked over at him, moving to rest my head on his chest. He placed his arm around me, smiling down at me. "What?" I asked, grinning at him.

"I was just going to say that I enjoyed that very much." He said, looking out towards the window, an apparent smirk crossing his features. I smiled, "So did I," I said, pulling myself up to kiss Edward. He willingly complied, pressing his lips firmly to mine.

"Well, Isabella, I would be more than happy to spend all day with you in this bed, but I'm sure you are going to want to get up now because the rest of the family will be returning in about… two minutes." He said, pulling me up alongside him.

I pulled on my jeans and grabbed my shirt off the chair next to the desk, then looked around for my bra. "Edward," I said, still searching. "Yes, love?" he asked. I looked up at him as he turned away from the window, already fully dressed.

My eyes narrowed. "How did you get your clothes so fast?" I asked, eyeing him. He smiled wickedly at me and said, "Well, mine were mostly just in a pile. _Yours_, on the other hand, are strewn across the floor." He said, motioning towards my bra which was way in the corner.

I walked over and picked it up, clipping it on and pulling my shirt over it. "And why are _mine_ thrown all over the place and yours aren't?" I asked, my hand on my hip, my eyebrow arched in an accusing manner.

"Simple," Edward said, crossing the room to me in a few strides. "I was more anxious to get you out of your clothes than I was mine." He said, shrugging innocently. He put his arms around my waist, making my hand drop from my hip. I smiled shyly at him and buried my face in his chest, inhaling his delectable scent.

I heard him chuckle and he kissed the top of my head. We both froze in place when we heard the door open and voices downstairs. I looked up at him, a scared expression coming over my face. He was concentrating hard, looking towards the door.

He sighed with relief, "We'll be fine. They don't know anything- well, Alice does, but that's just Alice." He said, still looking at the door. My eyebrows narrowed and I looked down at the floor, knowing that if I could cry, there would be tears in my eyes.

Edward noticed my face fall and pulled my chin up to look at him. He bent down so that he was right in front of me, staring into my eyes. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, stroking my cheek where the tears would be. I tried to turn my head, but Edward was faster than me, making sure that I couldn't turn away from him.

"Do you… regret that…?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice even. He looked taken back, his eyes going wide. "No, I don't. Why would you think that?" he asked, his head tilting to the side in confusion. "Well, you obviously don't want your family to know what happened…" I trailed off as Edward started laughing.

It was almost as obnoxious as Emmet's laugh- almost. I crossed my arms, waiting out his insulting laughing fit. When he was finally done he sighed, pulling me into him. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" he said to himself, placing a kiss on my lips.

"The reason I don't want my family to know is not because I regret what we just did- believe me, making love to you was one of the best things I have done in all my existence. I don't want my family to know- mostly Emmet to save _you_ from utter humiliation. You know how Emmet is." He said, smiling down at me.

I opened my mouth in an 'oh' formation, but quickly shut it. "Sleeping with me was one of the best things that you've done in all your existence?" I asked, surprised. He nodded, running his fingers through my hair and twirling a strand around his finger.

I smiled in pure happiness. Today was possibly the best day of my life.

**YAY!! This was a really long chapter [compared to my other ones anyway] and I really liked this chapter and I'm sure all of you who wanted a lemon did too. There's only going to be one or two more chapters. Maybe one and then an epilogue. OKAY BYE!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

_I don't own Twilight. _

_Hey guys. I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while. I've had an over abundance of homework these past few days. :/ But I'm back now!!! YAYAYYA!!!! And after that *faints* love scene I'm ready to start writing the last few chaps!! And then I can continue my other story that I put on hold for you guys!!!_

_thename'spigeon__: _remember how u said she had scars and stuff on her arms? why isn't she more insecure about that? and why doesn't edward care? i mean i expected him to flip and alice to go crazy cause she probably would only want to wear shortsleeves.

_I completely forgot about the scars on her arms!! So let's just pretend that he didn't see them because they were……. Lost in the moment…… or something…… but I will put that into this chapter!!! I'm so sorry you guys!!! YOU MUST HATE ME!!! *runs away crying*_

_Thanks so much, thename'spigeon for pointing that out!!! =D_

**Edward's POV**

Satisfied. That's how I would have described my life ten years ago. Now, looking down at Bella's still form, the word satisfied didn't even come _close_ to how I felt. Fulfilled, overjoyed, complete, ecstatic, elated, blissful, idyllic.

Even those words didn't seem to cut it.

Bella's head rested on my chest while we lay in my- now _our_ meadow. I had brought her here this morning, the sun was just rising. Her expressions amused me. She found space in the smallest of places, light in the darkest of places, love in the hellish of places.

She absolutely amazed me, and to think that God, if there is a God, created this angel-like creature just for me was ludicrous. Utterly ludicrous. But damn it if I were to say I didn't love her. That would be the biggest, most preposterous lie I have ever told in my life.

She was my everything, and if she only fathomed a bit of that, then I was content. And by for some absurd reason she loved me too. I used to think it didn't make sense, but now everything makes sense when I'm with her. It's like the world, once forlorn and lonely, is now heaven. Peaceful, lovable, complete and it was all thanks to this wonderful vampire resting next to me.

Bella's hand moved to entwine in mine, which was tracing restless scribbles on her slightly exposed skin. A loving smile broke out on my face. Whenever she touched me like that- little, insignificant touches – it was like my heart was alive, trying to beat it's way out of my chest.

My fingers curled around her small hand, my thumb stroking the top of her fingers. How dearly I loved this girl. No one has ever held this much space in my heart before. Not even Esme and Carlisle, or my own mother and father for God's sake.

My eyes slid closed, the smile remaining on my face. The past night started gyrating through my mind. My Bella and I like two perfect circles entwined in each other. It's like she was made for me. I had never done anything like that with a woman before, but I didn't want to.

Bella was all I needed, all I wanted. Mine. And I intended on making her just that. Mine.

I pictured the diamond ring, sitting in my desk drawer. It had belonged to my mother, decades ago, and I destined to have it on Bella's finger, marking her as mine. My eyes slit open and I gazed down at her hand.

My finger started tracing a circle around her ring finger, where the diamond would be held if she did me the honor of becoming my wife. Of course, it was absolutely up to her; but a big part of me really hoped the answer was the one I was looking for.

**Bella POV**

I gazed up at Edward, his eyes had fallen shut. He had a peculiar smirk on his face, like he knew something that he was happy about. I smiled, gazing at his perfect face, the quiet, comfortable stillness of the day circling around us like a ring of fire.

"Like what you see?" he murmured, his eyes still closed and his hands behind his head. The corners of his mouth turned up in an arrogant smirk as his hand found its way to my lower back, pulling me closer to him.

"Yes, I do." I said in a haughty tone. Edward opened his eyes and his eyebrow arched, his face contorting like I had just said something hilarious. He let out a quick laugh and shook his head. "What?" I asked, curious as to why he was doing those things. "I was just thinking… never mind." He said, shaking his head like he was trying to get rid of the thought.

I dropped it, but stored it in the back of my mind for later interrogation.

**(A/N: Incase you didn't get that, it's because Edward had just been thinking about Bella marrying him and then she answered 'I do', so yeah….)**

I sat up, looking down at Edward who looked up at me, his eyes slightly narrowed. The sun peaked out through the trees, hitting Edward's face. His skin gleamed like a million little diamonds shining brightly.

I reached out my hand and stroked his cheek, watching my now shining hand gently caress his skin. Edward's eyes were locked on mine as he brought his hand up and combed his fingers through my hair.

His hand knotted around my hair and he pulled me down on top of him, capturing my mouth with his. I moaned as his tongue glided into my mouth, rolling over my tongue. He scissored his legs through mine and flipped us over so he was on top of me.

He held himself up, not actually putting his weight on top of me and I almost groaned. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down to me so his body was touching mine. Edward grunted at the sudden movement and pulled back again, looking down at me.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you." He said, his lips moving over mine as he talked. "You didn't seem to care about that the other night…" I mumbled, averting Edward's gaze. He shot me a look telling me not to start and continued his trail of kisses down my neck.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Mmm?" he mumbled against my skin, sending vibrations through my neck. "Are we ever going to do that again?" I asked; glad that I couldn't blush anymore. Edward pulled back to look at me, a crooked smile alighting his Greek God-like face.

"If you would like to." He said in a mocking tone. "Well I wouldn't say no if that's what you mean." I said. Edward's eyebrows raised and he ducked his head against the crook of my neck. "Neither would I…" he murmured, his cool breath fanning over my skin. He sat up and opened his mouth like he was about to say something but quickly shut it.

I turned my head to look up at him, puzzled. "What?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. They were slightly unfocused and he was looking into the trees. He looked down at me quickly and then back to the woods.

"I'll be right back." He said and then was gone. I stood up and looked around. "Edward?" I asked into the emptiness, feeling stupid. I sighed and sat back down.

**Edward's POV**

I ran through the woods with one picture flowing through my mind. The ring. When Bella had asked me if we were 'ever going to do that again' something changed in me. Of course I didn't have any regret with making love to Bella, but I was raised better than that.

I was raised in the 1900's and back then you courted, married, _then_ slept together. I wanted to do this right. To show Bella that she could be loved, not taken advantage of by that….

I stopped myself midthought. I didn't want to ask Bella to marry me when I was mad and lethal. I laughed out loud at that thought without humor. "I'm always lethal." I said to no one in particular. Being a vampire does that to you.

I made it to the house in no time and bolted through the door. Alice was standing on the other side, bouncing up and down excitedly. Of course she saw what I was going to do.

"Edward!!" she yelled excited. "I can't believe you're finally going to ask her to marry you! Can I do the wedding?!? Please, please, please-"

"Alice!" I said, looking to Jasper to calm her down. _This is all you, little brother. _He thought to me. I gave him a pained look like I was saying 'why?' He shook his head, smiling and left the room.

Alice was still staring up at me and I rolled my eyes. "Alice, you know I love you, but _please_ let me just ask her first, okay? I don't want you pressuring her into a huge, authentic wedding Alice." I said, giving her a stern, yet soft look.

Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout and I laughed, ruffling her short spiky hair. She ducked away from my hand, immediately fixing her hair with a glare. She went into a vision and I immediately became nervous.

What if she was seeing that Bella said no? I kept myself from looking into her mind, watching her facial expressions. She came out of the vision quickly. "Ed, chill." Alice said, putting her hand up.

"You might want to go back to your secret hideout because Bella's becoming anxious." She said looking over my clothes. "You should change into-"

"No, Alice." I said, exasperated and walking towards the stairs. "I'll be back!" I yelled before running to my room.

I slid open the draw and pulled out the dark blue velvet box. I stared down at it, different scenarios running through my mind, all ending in Bella refusing my wishes. Before I realized that I was pacing, my shoes started smoking. I looked down and noticed that I had practically worn a hole in the floor.

Alice came trampling into my room, a huge grin on her face that quickly faded. "Edward! Just go! Stop being a scaredy cat, god!" she said, flanking to my side. I looked at her, worry evident in my face.

"What if she says no, no I can handle that. What if she gets mad at me because I ask? What if she hates me? Alice I don't know if I can do this-" A slap across the face from Alice stopped me mid-rant.

My hand went to my cheek and I looked down at an angry Alice in surprise. "Snap out of it, Edward! I want this just as much as you, and I can see what's going to happen! So stop it and just _go ask her_." She said, all the while pushing me towards the door.

For a little pixie, she was pretty strong. "You're right, it'll be fine." I said, assuring myself even though I did not feel assured whatsoever. I just had to get away from Alice. She was scary when she was mad.

I walked out of the house at a human pace, the whole time Alice yelling encouraging words behind me. "Alice, shut up. You're acting like an unbalanced person." I said before taking off in a run.

_She's not going to last much longer._ Alice thought to me, still standing in the doorway. _Hurry up! She's thinking about leaving! Her future keeps changing! Hurry, hurry, hurry!_

I chuckled but picked up my speed nonetheless. Alice was smart, just a little misplaced. I reached the edge of the meadow in no time, the box brushing against my leg with each stride. I tried not to think of the outcomes of this when I saw Bella.

She looked up at the sound of the twigs breaking and leaves crunching underneath me and her face broke into a huge grin. I smiled at the sight of her and slowed down to a jog until I was in front of her.

"Edward!" she cried out, running into my arms. I laughed as her body crashed into mine and I tightened my arms around her, holding her to me. "Miss me much?" I asked, flashing her that smile she loves so much. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me.

I put my arms around her waist and lifted her up to me so she wouldn't have to stand on tiptoes. She pulled away and I put her back down. "I thought you weren't coming back! I thought you were trying to skip out on me!" she said, laughing carelessly.

"I wouldn't do that." I said, gazing down at her with a smile. "I would have given you some hint that I was skipping out." I said, a chuckle erupting from me. Bella just smiled up at me and I knew this was it. The moment of truth.

I let go of one of her hands and knelt down on one knee.

**OOOOOOhh! Kind of a cliffy, but slightly not? Okay well review!! This was FIVE pages on word!!! Woot!!! You must be so proud!!!!! =D**

**So there's going to be one more chapter and then an epilogue!!! AND I know, I didn't put the scar thing in here but don't worry it'll most definitely be in the next chapter!!**


	18. Chapter 18

_I don't own Twilight._

_**Lizzzardd: **__**Great, great story but please spell Emmett's name right. It is two T's. Sorry but Emmett is my baby...**_

_I'm really sorry guys that I've been spelling his name wrong!! So, thanks to Lizzzardd is will be spelling it right from now on!!! YEAH! Lol_

**Bella POV**

Edward backed up a bit and let go of one of my hands. My breath hitched in my throat when he bent down on one knee and fished around in his pocket, pulling out a dark blue box. My eyes widened when he looked up at me, his eyes full of love and hope.

"Bella," he started, tugging on my hand a bit, making me focus. "Bella, before you my life was like a dark night with a few stars of point and reason. But then you came into my life, a comet shooting through the horizon, filling the night with a bright light, bringing happiness and joy. Happiness and joy that I never knew existed until you introduced me to them. Then when you told me that you reciprocated my love for you, the comet exploded, leaving nothing but light in the sky."

I bit my bottom lip, a small sob escaping my mouth. Edward's eyes widened and he squeezed my hand, kissing my fingers lightly.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes, which were burning an ocher gold. "Hmm?" I mumbled, not sure if I would be able to talk right now. Edward's lips puckered slightly as his eyes searched mine, most likely looking for agony. I tried to smile but my muscles weren't having it, so I settled with a nod for him to continue.

"…will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on Earth by becoming my wife?"

I stared down at him, tears in my eyes that would never fall. He gazed up at me, his eyes full of love and hope. I opened my mouth, but quickly shut it, not knowing what to say. Of course I wanted to live my life with him forever, but I've been tricked before.

I can't be that stupid to fall for something like this again, of course Christian and I were never married, but this still falls under the same category. What if he gets tired of me in the next few years? What if he doesn't love me later on in life? Could I handle that kind of mental abuse again?

I looked down into Edward's eyes and what I saw there completely changed my course of thinking. His eyes held not only love, but affection, adoration, caring, compassion, concern, kindness, admiration. All things that I had never seen in Christian, even when I was human.

Edward was still waiting for his answer, and by the looks of it Alice had not told him the outcome of this.

"Edward," I started, using my hand to pull him up to stand in front of me. "You know I love you. So much, too much. But I've had a rough past and you still don't even know _half_ of it. You deserve someone so much better than me – so much better."

Edward opened his mouth to interrupt me but I put my hand up to stop him. "Let me finish, please." He nodded and allowed me to continue. "You've showed me so much that I have never felt before with Christian. Love, hope, I can't even begin to explain the way you make me feel! And that's why I- yes."

Edward's eyes went wide as he looked down at me. "Yes…?" he questioned, not yet sure what I was saying. I nodded, staring up at him, willing him to understand. "Yes you'll explain… or yes you'll marry me?" he asked; his eyes full of confusion.

"Oh my, God!" I groaned, looking up at the sky while laughing. "Yes, Edward. Yes, I will marry you."

If his eyes were wide before, they were saucers now. He ducked his head so that he was eye level with me. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise that you will not regret this." He leaned forward and placed a firm kiss on my lips.

He pulled back with a huge grin on his face. "Now, let's go tell the family the good news." I smiled and nodded as he grabbed my hand.

_~ ONE MONTH LATER ~_

"Alice!" I groaned in frustration as yet another veil was thrown over my head violently. "How many veils do we have to look at? Aren't they all the same?" I asked exasperated. We had been in this stupid store for the past five hours and the only thing I had tried on so far was just veils. Veil after veil after veil.

The wedding was three weeks away and I still needed a dress too. "Yeah, Alice. I think we've gone through all the veils enough times. Just let Bella pick one and we can move onto the dresses and shoes." Rose said, coming to my rescue.

"Fine, just one more…" Alice started but Rosalie ripped the veil from her hands, giving her a look. I sighed as I followed them through the store to the dress section. They started whipping through dress after dress. Comparing length, style, color, look – everything imaginable when Alice's phone rang.

She looked at the caller I.D. and sighed roughly. She looked at me, "It's your _fiancée_. You answer it." She said, tossing me the small silver device. I smiled hugely and opened the phone. "Hello?" I answered excitedly. I needed to hear at least one good voice before going back to the present which was most likely filled with hell straight from the devil himself.

"Isabella Marie Swan. When are you coming home?" his voice rang out over the cell phone, filling my head with delight. "I have been waiting patiently all day for you to come home – I'm yelling at the wrong person. Put Alice on the phone." He said with mock anger.

"Edward." I breathed into the phone, a smile on my face. "Hello, love. How is your day?" he asked, a chuckling eliciting through the phone. I groaned, leaning against the wall watching Alice throw a wedding dress halfway across the store. "Edward come rescue me!" I whined to him.

I heard him laugh, "I would love to, believe me. But I think that it would be best if you just let Alice get this out of her system. Then I can have you all to myself right up until the wedding." I smiled at the thought of getting Edward to myself, no interruptions.

Of course, we wouldn't do what I _want_ to do. Edward says that the next time he makes love to me I will be Mrs. Bella Cullen. _"I grew up in the 1900's, Bella. That's how I was raised."_ He had told me that quote millions of times. Well _I_ didn't grow up in the 1900's – well at least not the time Edward was born – and that's not how I was raised, well raised around.

"Bella!" Alice's voice interrupted my train of thought. Edward chuckled into the phone. "I'll let you go now before Alice rips you to pieces. I love you." I smiled. I loved when he said that. "I love you, too. Bye."

The phone was out of my hands before I had even hung up and I was pulled in front of a large mirror. Alice was holding a dress that was a plain white wedding dress but very… frilly. "Absolutely not." I said right when I saw it.

"Just try it on at least. Geez, Bella. You can't judge a book by its cover!" I rolled my eyes and went to step down off the platform when Rosalie grabbed my wrist. "Where do you think you're going, Missy?" My eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "To… the changing room…?"

"Uh uh. You can change here. Why do you think we paid them extra to close the store for us?"

"And leave us alone." Rosalie added, looking around the store. I shrugged. It's not like I really needed to mind. I mean I had a nice body now and it's not like I needed to take off _all _my clothes.

"Shirt." Alice demanded, holding out her hand. I looked at her with worry evident in my face. I have always worn long sleeves for a reason, and taking off my shirt would expose my arms and just how broken I really am. Which would just prove to everyone that much more that Edward deserved much better than me.

"Can't I just leave the shirt on?" I questioned, my arms instinctively holding onto my sleeves. Alice gave me a strange look, "No. Bella, we're all girls…" I closed my eyes. "_I don't want to take it off._" I said with authority. "Why?" Rose asked, eyeing me.

"Because – NO!" I yelled when I felt my shirt being pulled off me by Alice. "Bella! Chill! We're not going to know if the dress fits if…" Alice trailed off as the overhead lights hit my arms, illuminating the bite marks that made their own intricate patterns.

Alice and Rosalie both came closer, staring at my arms. "Are those from…" Rose said, not having to finish. I grabbed my sweatshirt from the ground and threw it on. "Yes, they are from Christian. Can we not tell Edward about this? Thanks. I'm going home now." I started to walk away at a fast pace.

"Bella, slow down. We're coming with you." Rose said to me at vampire speed. I closed my eyes. It was only a matter of minutes before Edward knew just how broken I was.

_~ At the house ~_

I opened the front door with Alice and Rosalie in tow. The whole ride home they were both silent, and for Alice to be quiet… that's not a good thing. I had told them both not to tell Edward but since he can read minds… I just hope they don't think about it.

"Bella," Edward breathed as he walked into the room. I ran, crashing into him and buried my face in his chest, breathing in his honey scent. He chuckled, sending vibrations down his chest through mine and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, looking down at me. His eyes were full of amusement, but also a hint of concern. _Edward_. I sighed mentally. He worried too much. I shook my head, "I'm never shopping with your sisters again." I groaned, pressing my face into him.

"Hey, we're _your_ sisters too, and it would have been fine if you hadn't-" My head snapped up and I glared at the pixie, just daring her to finish that sentence. "Hadn't what?" Edward started, the confusion that was on his face turning to shock and rage.

I glared at Alice, who most likely had finished that sentence in her head, as my sleeve was tugged off my arm ferociously. Edward growled, looking over my arm. "Are these from _him_?" Edward hissed, turning my arm over, tracing the marks with his fingers lightly.

"Yes." I answered gravely, ripping my arm out of his hold. Alice and Rosalie had gradually left the room, leaving me and a sadistic Edward. I looked up into Edward's frozen face and black eyes and sighed, looking away again. "Edward, if you're going to tell me you hate me now, or you don't want me anymore, just tell me-"

My rant was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing onto mine. I sighed into Edward's mouth and kissed him back, taking out all my frustration and worries in this kiss. After his tongue fought with mine, his mouth moved down to my neck, placing open mouthed kisses down my neck and jawbone.

"Don't… ever… tell… me that… I hate… you…!" he growled between kisses. I couldn't help but to smile, realizing that I was being stupid jumping to conclusions. "But how can you not hate me? Or hate this?" I asked, raising my arm, making Edward break the kiss.

"Bella, how _could_ I hate you? Of course I don't like that, but not for the reasons that you think. I don't like it because it means someone hurt you. It's not ugly or gross. We all have one, well besides Jasper. He has more than you do. Look," he said, tilting his head and pointing to the side of his neck.

A small crescent shaped scar rested on his perfectly sculpted neck, identical to the hundred I had on my arms. I traced his scar and breathed deeply, automatically calming down.

"You see, Bella?" he said, resting his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. "I love you, more than you will ever know. And I guess I'm going to have to spend all eternity proving it to you." He grinned my crooked grin and I smiled at him.

"That's sounds good to me." I said, leaning up to kiss him.

"That sounds good to me."

**Ohhhh. I'm sad to tell you this, but that was the end of our journey. I know I said that I was going to have an epilogue, but I wouldn't know what to put in it. And since I am the author and you don't know where I live, you can't physically stop me. I'm sorry. ******** But I hope you like this story and I hope you read more of my stories!!! I'll read yours!!!!**

**~~~ THANKS to all my loving fans and reviewers for sticking with me throughout this story~~~**


End file.
